El Mejo Error
by PKimLee
Summary: -¿Ichigo?, sobre lo que paso ayer -¿si? -lo que paso anoche…, ¿recuerdas? - ¿tu quieres que lo recuerde?
1. ¿Pedir perdón?

Nota: Los personajes del universo Bleach son creación y exclusividad el Sr. Tite Kubo, yo como fan solo soy la mente ¿maestra? De este FanFiction, espero lo disfruten.

Cap.1

¿Pedir perdón?

Incomoda, asi es como se podía definir la situación en ese momento, tenia que hacer algo, las cosas no podían seguir asi, en algún momento tendrían que tocar el tema, no es como que pudiera reemplazar la memoria de la noche anterior, no, eso no funcionaria

-¿Ichigo?, sobre lo que paso ayer

-¿si?

-lo que paso anoche…, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿tu quieres que lo recuerde?

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-no lo tomes a mal pero… aun ahí muchas que tu ignoras de este mundo, y cosas que ignoro de tu mundo

-¿Qué cosas?

\- es por eso que te estoy preguntando ¿que quieres que haga?, porque no se trata solo de mi

\- es como si te estuvieras disculpando por lo que paso

-¿debería hacerlo?

-no, después de todo lo que paso fue cosa de dos, si se tuviera que ofrecer una disculpa, tendría que disculparme yo contigo también

-Ru..rukia, yo… en realidad yo no…

\- un hollow!

-¿que?! Pero yo no escuche…

\- No te preocupes no es necesario que vayas yo me ocupare

POV Ichigo

Y así si mas salió por la ventana aun dentro de su gigai, no me dejo terminar, ahora que por fin me avía armado de valor, pero que mujer, porque siempre se tiene que hacer su voluntad, pero me va a escuchar.

POV Rukia

Tenia que salir de ahí, no podía soportarlo mas, aun que me quedara, ¿que me diría?, ¿querría escuchar lo que diría?, y que respondería, ¿Por qué me siento asi de inquieta?, creo que cada ves me afecta mas el tiempo que permanezco en este mundo,

*FlashBack*

-Rukia! Ya Volví!

-Idiota!, porque no tocas la puerta!

Rukia se encontraba en solo su ropa interior, y es que como Ichigo estaba entrenando con Yoruishi, no espero verlo tan de repente y estando en ese estado

-perdón, perdón yo no quise!

-deja de verme!, pervertido!

\- ¿Rukia… pero que demonios te paso en la espalda?!

\- no es la primera ves que pasa algo asi, y ahora no se si te diste cuenta que estoy medio desnuda!

\- verte asi no me provoca nada enana, dijo acercándose a ella, me preocupa mas como te paso eso

\- no te hacerque!, por lo menos deja que me vist…, no completo la frase porque en ese momento Ichigo poso su mano sobre su espalda, como una suave caricia, y sin saber porque eso le erizo la piel

-Ru..Rukia…

*FlashBack*

-Ashh que fastidio, dijo abriendo los ojos, ya me tarde demasiado debo volver o lo encontrara raro, (beepbeep) y justo ahora si aparece un hollow, tomo la píldora para abandonar su gigai y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no podía desprenderse de el- ¿Pero que demonios?, ese estúpido de Kisuke me dio de nuevo un gigai defectuoso

de pronto escucho el rugir de el hollow detrás suyo, ya era demasiado tarde la avía arrojado a unos cuantos metros de el lugar, su sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta que era un menos, que aria ahora no lo podría enfrentar en su gigai, empezó a correr como pudo, pero el menos ya estaba preparando su ataque, justo cuando esperaba el impacto, sintió que la tomaban en brazos, y vio como el menos se desvanecía

\- ¿oye Ruikia a que demonios estabas jugando?

-¿Ichigo?!

\- ¿a caso querías morir?, ¿o estabas esperando que viniera a salvarte?

-nada de eso Idiota!, es solo que no pude salir de mi gigai

\- ¿que?!

\- obsérvalo tu mismo, tomo la píldora y como antes el su alma se quedo adherida al gigai

\- ¿y eso que significa?

\- no lo se

\- ¿y que aras? No puedes andar por ahí como hace un rato, de no ser por que vine a buscarte…

\- si lo que te preocupa es tener que venir a salvarme el trasero, déjame decirte que nadie pidió tu ayuda!

-¿pero que te sucede?, yo nunca dije eso!

\- no tienes que venir a salvarme cada que este en peligro! Tengo todo bajo control!

\- claro lo pude ver hace unos minutos cuando ese menos casi te hace papilla!

-ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda!, dijo alejándose de el

\- ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco esta situación?, ¿A dónde demonios vas?!

\- Lejos! Lejos de este maldito mundo! Pero sobre todo lejos de ti!

\- bien has lo que te venga en gana, por fin dormiré solo y agusto en mi habitación!

\- pues que te aproveche, hasta nunca!

\- juum ya volverá

Continuara…

Saluditos a todos los que pasen por aquí, pero sobre todo muchas gracias por leer, pues este es mi primer IchiRuki, ¿Qué les parece?, ¿le sigo?, ¿a caso no les pica la curiosidad lemonosa de saber que paso entre estos dos?, ¿y sobre todo como paso?, pues si les gusto yo con gusto le sigo.

Proximo capitulo.

Hey Tonta! ¿A donde te fuiste?


	2. Hey Tonta! ¿A donde te fuiste

Cap.2

Hey Tonta! ¿A donde te fuiste?

Pov Ichogo

Hace ya un mes desde que Rukia y yo peleamos…hace ya un mes desde que ella se fue, ¿Por qué peleamos para empezar?, haa… si, peleamos por lo que paso aquella noche…

*FlashBack*

\- ¿Rukia… pero que demonios te paso en la espalda?!

en su espalda avía una enorme cicatriz, como un arañazo

\- no es la primera ves que pasa algo asi, y ahora no se si te diste cuenta que estoy medio desnuda!

Aunque este dentro de su gigai yo se que todo eso le afecta a ella

\- verte asi no me provoca nada enana, dijo acercándose a ella, me preocupa mas como te paso eso

La verdad no se si sea mi curiosidad o en verdad si provoca algo en mi, pero mi cuerpo reacciona como por inercia y ahora estoy muy cerca de ella

\- no te hacerques!, por lo menos deja que me vist…, no completo la frase porque en ese momento Ichigo poso su mano sobre su espalda, como una suave caricia, y sin saber porque eso le erizo la piel

-Ru..Rukia…

\- ¿Qué haces? deja de bromear y sal de aquí para que termine de vestirme

En lugar de salir la abrazo por la espalda, ninguno dijo nada por unos instantes, ella porque no pudo como reaccionar, y el porque no savia como continuar, lo único que atino a decir fue

\- no te dije que de ahora en adelante yo seria el que te protegería, entonces… ¿como es que paso esto?

\- no siempre estarás ahí para defenderme

\- lo are!

\- ¿incluso de ti mismo?, dijo des entrelazando los brazos de Ichigo

\- ¿que?!

\- olvídalo

\- nada de olvídalo, dijo girándola hacia el y tomándola por los hombros, ¿yo te hice esto?!

\- baja la voz, despertaras a todos

\- no ahí nadie en la casa, así que mírame! Mírame y dime la verdad, ¿yo te hice eso?!

\- si!... si contento tu lo hiciste!

-¿como?!

\- eso ya no importa, dijo soltándose y tomando su pijama

\- claro que importa!, le arrebato la ropa y la tiro a una esquina, la empujo a la cama y se posiciono sobre ella, y no te dejare hasta que me digas que fue lo que sucedió!

-¿Ichigo que sucede contigo?, tu no eres asi

\- solo… solo dímelo, dijo con una mirada muy triste

\- esta bien, ya que parece que no iremos a ningún lado si no te lo cuento…solo quiero que me prometas que no te culparas por lo que te cuente…

\- no te prometeré nada hasta que me lo digas

-pues… ahí ocasiones en las que después de tus entrenamientos tu reiatsu se vuelve algo inestable, algunas de esas veces es cuando duermes, es tal ves por eso que no lo notes, dime Ichigo ¿Cuándo duermes sueñas con tu hollow interno?

-ahora que lo mencionas, últimamente si

\- ¿recuerdas como fue tu ultimo sueño?

-estaba luchando contra ese sujeto, estaba por vencerme, de pronto libere mi bankai lance un ataque contra el, intento huir pero mi ataque logro alcanzarle, le dio justo en…. La espalda

\- esa noche tu padre y yo despertamos porque sentimos tu reiatsu fuera de control, tu padre te sujeto mientras yo intentaba hacer una atadura, pero te liberaste te fuiste contra mi, al querer esquivarte…

Dos lagrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de Rukia

-I… Ichigo… idiota! No tienes porque sentirte culpable! Lo hiciste inconscientemente además ya te lo dije ,no puedes protegerme de todo…

-no… no a ti, como pude hacerle esto a la persona que me salvo la vida

-Ichigo no es para tanto…

\- no es para tanto! ¿Entonces cuando lo será? El dia que te mate! , dijo soltándola y sentándose al borde de la cama

\- correré el riesgo, se incorporo y esta ves fue ella quien lo abrazo

-no lo hagas, no por mi, la encaro y poso una de sus manos sobre su mejilla

¿Desde cuando?, ¿Desde cuando? Su amistad se avía vuelto tan sincera, y les permitía estar así, asi como lo están ahora, tan cerca, tan sinceros, ¿amistad?, ¿estaba aquella escena dentro de los limites de la amistad?, ya no importaba…

\- es por eso que lo hago, tomo su rostro entre sus manos…, porque eres tu, y entonces… entonces lo beso

Y el no dudo en recostarla en la cama de nuevo, claro esta sin romper aquello que comenzó como un dulce beso, que ahora era pasión, pasión pura, porque mientras la besaba no era el Ichigo que ella conocía, ese beso lo convirtió en un ichigo nuevo, al que en esos momentos no le importaba el mundo, y ella, no sabia porque lo había hecho pero tampoco le interesaba en ese momento, lo único que importaba era ese chico…

\- Ichigo…

\- Rukia…

Esta bes comenzó esparcir besos empezando por su frente, para pasar por sus mejillas, rosando sus labios, descendiendo hasta su pecho, entonces las manos de ella tomaron los bordes de su playera para sacarla por completo y deslizarlas sobre su torso ahora desnudo, el por su parte deslizo su manos hacia su espalda llegando hasta el broche del sujetador, cuando estuvo suelto solo retiro la pieza, para continuar su recorrido de besos por sus pechos desnudos, bajando aun mas hasta su obligo, mientras tanto las carisias de sus manos bajaban sobre sus caderas llevándose con ellas las prenda restante, se retiro un poco para quitarse la ropa que aun cubría parte de su propio cuerpo, cuando regreso hasta ella, se sintió una ves mas atraído hasta sus labios, mientras las menudas mano de aquella enana como solía llamarle rodeaban su cuello

\- esta… esta es la primera ves… que estoy con alguien asi

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía feliz de ser el primero

-¿quieres que pare?

\- llegados a este punto… no

Entonces se posiciono entre sus piernas, pero antes de seguir

\- también es la primera ves que estoy con alguien

Ella solo sonrió, esta sonrisa era diferente a la que normalmente mostraba, tenia un brillo en ella, entonces poco a poco, muy lentamente fue uniéndose a ella, los dos, en un solo ser, pasaron minutos, llenos de placer, de ¿amor?, y después estaban los dos en esa cama, el abrazándola a ella, besando su espalda, aquella parte donde el le avía hecho daño

\- siento haberte hecho daño

\- olvídalo, pero… Ichigo ¿Qué fue todo esto?

\- no lo se…

\- sabes tengo que salir un momento, dijo levantándose y tomando sus cosas

-espera! ¿A dónde vas?

\- tengo que pensar, dijo vistiéndose rápidamente, solo descansa, no te preocupes por mi tienes que dormir un poco

*FlashBack*

\- Dormir, llevo un mes sin dormir, pensé que era una discusión como muchas otras y yo de estúpido preguntándole si lo recordaba, que esperaba, que fuera un sueño, porque me comporte asi con ella, a pesar de nuestro carácter ella lo único que ha hecho es ayudarme… Hey Tonta! ¿A donde te fuiste?... no pude decirte… lo que fue para mi esa noche

Continuara…

Cap. 3 El destino es asi.

ChanChanChan, ¿que tal? ¿Sigo? ¿sigo?, bueno antes que nada gracias por los reviews, los flow y los fav, eso es lo que me da motivación e inspiración como la que me broto de repente hoy, espero que no fuera muy meloso, cursi o muy explicado, no les extrañe que de repente unos capítulos sean mas largo, de hecho me he dado cuenta que este es el fic con los cap mas cortos que he escrito, y díganme ¿quieren saber que esta pasando con Rukia?


	3. Asi es el destino

Cap.3

El destino es así.

Hey Tonta! ¿A donde te fuiste?...

\- Ichigo… dijo al despertar de aquel sueño, se levanto solo para notar que ya era bastante tarde para su gusto

\- buenos días Rukia-chan, ¿dormiste bien?

\- eh!... a si muy bien gracias

\- el desayuno esta listo

\- oh si gracias Ururu-chan, enseguida vamos, Rukia-chan vamos

\- si gracias, pasaron a la mesa y se sorprendió al igual que los demás al ver que en su lugar avía una montaña de platillos deliciosos

\- ¿Ururu-chan porque la montaña de comida para Rukia-chan?

\- la pequeña solo volteo a ver a Rukia le sonrió y tomo su lugar

_ OoO_

\- ¿porque Ururu últimamente insiste en alimentarme de mas?

\- ah pues veras, sucede que…

*FlashBack*

-¿ Kisuke-san, Rukia-chan esta enferma?

-eh, ¿Por qué lo dices Ururu-chan?

-porque puedo sentir que su alma se esta partiendo en dos

\- ah es eso, no, Rukia-chan no esta enferma, la razón por la que percibes eso es porque efectivamente su alma ahora esta parcialmente dividida en dos, pero después de un tiempo esa segunda alma ya no habitara su cuerpo, será una sola…

\- entonces debemos cuidar de ella y esa otra alma, ¿Cómo podría ayudarla?

\- tu eres muy buena cuidando a las personas Ururu-chan, con tu buen trato ella estará bien, puedes empezar alimentándola bien, después de todo ahora ella come por dos…

*FlashBack*

\- asi que por eso me alimenta asi, ¿porque le dijiste que me alimentaba por dos?

\- haha son cosas del mundo de los humanos, pero creo que se lo tomo muy literal

\- pero si sigue asi en poco tiempo mi barriga será del doble de tamaño

\- no puede ser!, Rukia-chan…

Los dos voltearon a ver a la persona que entro en la habitación

-yioo! Ishiin ¿que haces por acá?

\- Ishiin-san

\- ¿Rukia-chan tu… estas?

Rukia volteo a ver a Kisuke asustada

\- No tiene caso que se lo ocultemos, en primera porque escucho todo, en segunda porque es medico y se daría cuenta, y por ultimo porque… es de su sangre

\- ¿Nos puedes dejar a solas?, después arreglo cuentas contigo Kisuke, dijo en tono frio

\- woo que seriedad, pues me retiro para que hablen

_ OoO_

-Ishiin-san yo…

De pronto sintió que la abrazaban fuertemente

-¿Ichiin-san?

\- Oh perdona fue la emoción

-¿no esta enojado conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué abría de estarlo?, estoy feliz, oh Masaki corrió a la pared… cierto Masaki no esta aquí, dijo sentándose de nuevo y sonriendo, mientras una gotita resbalaba por la cabeza de Rukia

\- por favor no le diga a Ichigo!

\- el esta muy preocupado por ti

-aunque asi sea, el es muy joven aun, no tiene porque lidiar con esto

\- ¿Y porque no dejas que el lo decida?

\- porque lo conozco y se sentirá responsable y claro que querrá hacerse cargo

\- si, asi es ese idiota, pero déjame contarte algo, el hecho de que este hoy aquí es porque…

*FlashBack*

\- ¿viejo podemos hablar?

\- ¿mhh?

\- ¿pero que haces?, dijo al recibir una patada justo en el rostro

\- oh ya sabes solo quería asegurarme de que fueras tu

\- ¿y eso como por que?

\- solo digo, es que es raro que quieras hablar conmigo

-…

\- ¿es sobre Rukia-chan?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que se trata de ella?

\- bueno pues no he sentido su presencia por aquí en un buen tiempo, ¿regreso a la sociedad de las almas?

-no lo se, no lo creo… es decir desde que peleamos… no se donde esta

\- ¿no has intentado sentir su presencia?

\- lo he intentado los dos últimos meses

\- puede que si regresara a la sociedad de las almas

\- no lo creo, veras últimamente ha estado pasando algo muy extraño, cuando detecto la presencia de un hollow y voy al lugar desaparece ante mis ojos, alguien tiene que estarse encargando de ellos y ese alguien tiene que ser Rukia

\- ¿y eso es lo que te preocupa?

\- no, no es eso… la verdad yo se que casi no hablo contigo de mis cosas…

-¿y bien?

\- pues la ultima ves que discutimos parecía una discusión mas, pensé que volvería cuando se le pasara el coraje, por mas estúpidas que sean nuestras peleas siempre se nos olvida que las tuvimos o eso pretendemos, pero esta ves… se nos fue de las manos y yo no se… no se por que me afecta tanto…

-¿puedo saber por que pelearon?

\- aah no se si esto es algo que te pueda contar

-¿eh?

\- ashh que mas da, yo… Rukia y yo…estuvimos juntos

\- pero si siempre que ella viene a este mundo se la pasan juntos

\- no entiendes estuvimos, "juntos", "juntos"

\- ¿juntos? ¿ese juntos?, dijo haciendo señas sugestivas con las manos

\- si... ese juntos

\- ooh Masaki nuestro hijo ya es todo un…

\- cállate idiota, ya ves por que no te quería contar nada!

\- entonces, dijo adoptando de nuevo una pose seria, ¿discutieron por eso?... ¿tan mal estuviste?

-si vas a seguir me largo!

\- no, espera, no pude evitarlo… entonces ¿fue algo de solo una noche?

*FlashBack*

\- y… ¿Qué contesto el?

\- creo que tendrás que escuchar el resto de la historia de el

\- pero… yo…

\- créeme no te arrepentirás de escucharlo, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-claro

\- ¿Rukia- chan que sientes por mi hijo?

\- no lo se, es decir el hecho es que conocerle por accidente y ahora… ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en el, de una forma distinta a la de antes me hace pensar que algo esta mal en mi

\- no ahí nada malo en ti Rukia-chan, creo que si lo piensas un poco encontraras las respuesta, después de todo yo no creo que su encuentro ahí sido accidente

\- ¿hace unas noches fuiste a buscarle verdad?

\- solo quería ver que estuviera bien

\- lo ves te preocupas por el, no puedes dejar de pensar en el, sabes la respuesta, cuando yo conocí a mi Masaki solía pensar que era cosa del destino, cuando la perdí me repetía a mi mismo con que "asi es el destino", pero después me di cuenta que no fue cosa del destino…

-Ichiin-san

-además el idiota de mi hijo esta decidido a encontrarte, y si no lo hace pronto, que creo que lo lograra, tiene pensado ir a la sociedad de las almas

\- ¿que?

\- si, creo que sabes lo que eso implica

\- necesito tiempo

\- no se lo diré por el momento, pero tampoco me interpondré en su camino porque aun creo que necesitas escuchar lo que tiene que decirte, bueno yo me retiro

\- gracias Ichiin-san

\- no me agradezcas, eso si, estaré al pendiente de ustedes dos

Ella solo sonrió y lo vio alejarse

Continuara…

Cap. 4 El mejor error

Adelanto…

\- ¿vas a seguir huyendo de mi?...

\- no puedo atarte a mi por el simple hecho de que te sientas culpable de lo que paso… por un simple error

\- para mi ese error… ah sido el mejor error, dijo rodeándola con sus brazos por la espalda

\- ¿porque?... ¿porque haces esto mas difícil?

Mis estimados lectores hoy publico temprano porque posiblemente de ahora en adelante publique los viernes o sábados de cada semana, que le dije, cada ves son mas largos los cap, si tienen sugerencias o comentarios por supuesto que son bienvenida, un saludote de mi parte y gracias a los que dejan sus reviw y pasando a la historia. Waaa ¿quiere saber como recibe la noticia Ichigo? y ¿como es que lo tomara? Y ¿Qué sucederá despues?...


	4. El Mejor Error

Cap.4

El Mejor error.

ADVERTENCIA: capitulo con contenido altamente meloso!

\- viejo me voy a la universidad!

-oh! Ichigo espera!

\- ¿Qué sucede ahora?

\- ¿lograste averiguar algo de Ruikia-chan?

\- no… aun nada, dijo con una mirada triste, -ya pasaron tres meses y no logro averiguar nada, espere un poco mas como me lo sugeriste pero creo que no me quedara mas que ir a la sociedad de las almas a bucarla

\- no!, no puedes hacer eso!

\- ¿Porqué no?, estoy desesperado, algo no anda bien y puedo sentirlo

-patrañas!, el cansancio te hace sentir eso, entre la escuela, tu deberes en la clínica y tu búsqueda de Rukia-chan te estas volviendo paranoico, además que podrías meterla en un problema si se enteran de que…demonios se dejo llevar por los nervios

-¿si se enteran de que?!, ¿tu sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir verdad?!

\- calma, calma yo no se nada, solo iba a decir que la meterías en problemas si se enteran de que esta desaparecida si es que no esta haya…

\- tal ves tienes razón, ahora mi cabeza da mil vueltas por todo esto pero no puedo dejar las cosas asi…

\- no te desesperes, créeme pronto sabrás de ella

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- ¿instinto?

\- si tu lo dices, me voy o llegare tarde

\- si, si, vete que me quitas el tiempo

\- ¿quien fue el que me detuvo para empezar?

_ OoO_

\- y por el momento lo logre convencer una ves mas que no vaya a la sociedad de las alma, te traje esto

Siempre que el papa de Ichigo la visitaba le llevaba un obsequio, esta ves los ojos de Rukia brillaron

-Chappy!

-si el idiota de mi hijo menciono una ves que estaba arto de ese conejo que tanto te gustaba, y a mi se me ocurrió traérselos, recuéstate por favor…

\- siento estarle causando tantas molestias Ichiin-san, dijo acostándose en la camilla viendo todos los aparatos que había traído el papa de Ichigo de su clínica

-ni lo digas, pero Rukia-chan… ¿no has tomado una decisión?

\- si… yo…

\- yioo llegue a tiempo para el espectáculo, por cierto un hollow menos

-lo siento Kisuke si yo pudiera lo aria

\- y hace unos días vino de nuevo, pero le dije que no había averiguado nada

Ella solo bajo la mirada

\- esto no es ningún espectáculo Kisuke todos tenemos que cooperar con esto, Rukia-chan no esta en condiciones

-ya, ya no sigas enojado conmigo, yo solo quiero ver al pequeño diablillo que lleva dentro

-por cierto ichiin-san ¿para que son todos esos aparatos?

\- oh con esto podremos ver a el bebe!

-¿enserio?

\- ahora lo veras, ¿puedes descubrir un poco tu abdomen?

-si… claro

-POV Rukia-

Entonces el padre de Ichigo unto un líquido en un aparatito que estaba conectado a ese un monitor y lo puso sobre mi estomago, de pronto una apareció una imagen en el

\- ¿es… es?

-si Rukia-chan es tu bebe…

Es extraño, tan extraño que no sabría como describirlo, es un sin fín de cosas que no había sentido nunca…

\- que ternura, se parece a su papa, dijo en un gesto melodramático

-Te voy a sacar de la habitación Kisuke

De pronto escucho algo… un sonido que viene y va…

\- ¿y ese sonido?, ¿algo esta mal con el bebe?

\- nada esta mal Rukia-chan, esos son los latidos del corazón de tu bebe, de mi nieto…dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Entonces un golpe en la puerta los hizo volver a la realidad

-Ichigo!, cubrió su estomago rápidamente y se puso de pie

Y ahí estaba el de rodillas en le piso con lagrimas en los ojos

-todo este tiempo estuviste aquí, y esta esperando un hijo… mio!

-hijo yo puedo…

\- ¿Cómo pudiste papa?!, se levanto furioso y lo tomo por la camisa, sabias que esta desesperado!, sabias que estaba sufriendo!, ¿porque?!

-Ichigo vasta!, tu padre no tiene la culpa, se puso en medio de los dos,- yo le pedí que guardara silencio

-¿porque?, ¿Por qué todos me mintieron?!, hasta tu dijo apuntando Kisuke dijiste que no sabias nada!

\- yo se los pedi!, si alguien tiene la culpa esa soy yo!, de pronto sintió un fuerte mareo y acto seguido se desvaneció en los brazos de Ichigo

-Rukia!

-Rukia-chan

_ OoO_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y ahí estaba frente a ella, con un rostro que no sabia si era, de angustia, enojo, tristeza…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-bi… bien, pero que…

\- es normal en tu estado, que un sobresalto asi te cause desmallos…

\- ¿tu padre?

\- el viejo se fue a casa le dije que yo me ocuparía

\- Ichigo ni tu padre ni Kisuke tienen la culpa yo prácticamente los obligue a que guardaran el secreto

-¿por que?

\- por que tu eres muy joven y tienes una vida por delante y no tienes por que cargar con…

\- ¿una carga eso es lo que crees que ere para mi?, ¿ y que pensante que pasaríaque algún dia se me iba a olvidar que existes?

\- ¿por que no lo entiendes?!

\- ¿vas a seguir huyendo de mi?...

\- no puedo atarte a mi por el simple hecho de que te sientas culpable de lo que paso… por un simple error, se giro para no verlo mas

\- para mi ese error… ah sido el mejor error, dijo rodeándola con sus brazos por la espalda

\- ¿porque?... ¿porque haces esto mas difícil?

\- porque… te amo… te amo y no es necesario que corras mas, que te ocultes mas…, la giro para verla de frente, después de eso se arrodillo, la tomo por la cintura y coloco su cabeza sobre el vientre de Rukia,- por que de ahora en adelante los dos estarán a salvo en mis manos te lo juro

\- ¿Ichigo?!...

\- por favor Ruikia, se paro y la tomo por el rostro, por favor quédate a mi lado, quédense a mi lado…

-¿estas seguro de esto?

-mas que nada en el mundo!, te quiero a ti y a nuestro hijo a mi lado

-yo…dijo dejando de pelear con su conciencia y mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por sus ojos, - y yo y nuestro hijo queremos estar a tu lado, entonces sintió los labios de Ichigo sobre los de ella

\- no puedo creerlo… dijo después de cortar el beso y unir sus frentes, voy a ser padre

\- vamos a ser padres!

\- ah y no te preocupes por el viejo, hablamos mientras tu dormías y aunque sigo un poco molesto con el, pude comprender por que lo hizo y le agradecí que cuidara de ti todo este tiempo

\- me alegra escucharlo

_ OoO_

Y cuando por fin esos tortuosos meses de angustia terminaron, por que al fin pudo encontrarla, se sintió aliviado… aliviado y feliz al verla dormir abrazando aquel pequeño conejo de peluche que le regalara su padre, tenia que hacer algo para mantener alejado a ese viejo fastidioso de Rukia, se introdujo lentamente en la cama que de ahora en adelante los dos compartirían, tomo con sumo cuidado su brazo y retiro el fastidioso peluche arrojándolo al suelo

–no necesita ese fastidio si me tiene a mi, dijo colocando el brazo de Rukia alrededor se su cintura, cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido…

\- ¿Ichigo?

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿necesitas algo?, ¿agua?, ¿tienes hambre?, ¿frio?

\- idiota, no es nada de eso me encuentro bien, es solo que, no se como hacerte esta pregunta sin que lo tomes a mal o pienses que dudo de ti…

\- pues solo dilo, no te preocupes

\- ¿dijiste que me amabas?, ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso?, es decir me gustaría saber si puedo corresponder a esos sentimiento y creo que si tu me explicas que es amar a alguien yo podría saber si te amo también…

\- mmh bueno para empezar, si, te amo puede ser raro este tipo de conversaciones entre tu y yo dado que nuestra amistad se basaba prácticamente en puros pleitos, pero ahora… te voy a decir esto con tal de aclarar tus dudas… estoy seguro que te amo porque desde el primer momento que te vi mi mundo se puso de cabeza, siempre que me veía derrotado aprecias tu y las cosas recobraban su sentido, eres la respuesta a todas mis preguntas, en tres ocasiones estuve a punto de perderte y dos de ellas fuero porque me ayudaste a proteger a mi familia, creo que ni con mi vida podre pagarte eso, aun en esas ocasiones sentí una gran impotencia de solo pensar que podría perderte…

\- pero eso fue porque éramos amigos

\- eso fue porque ya te amaba desde ese entonces, pero como nunca estuve enamorado antes no supe descubrirlo hasta ahora

\- ¿y como puedes estarlo ahora?

\- mmhh veras…

*FlashBack*

\- ashh que mas da, yo… Rukia y yo…estuvimos juntos

\- pero si siempre que ella viene a este mundo se la pasan juntos

\- no entiendes estuvimos, "juntos", "juntos"

\- ¿juntos? ¿ese juntos?, dijo haciendo señas sugestivas con las manos

\- si... ese juntos

\- ooh Masaki nuestro hijo ya es todo un…

\- cállate idiota, ya ves por que no te quería contar nada!

\- entonces, dijo adoptando de nuevo una pose seria, ¿discutieron por eso?... ¿tan mal estuviste?

-si vas a seguir me largo!

\- no, espera, no pude evitarlo… entonces ¿fue algo de solo una noche?, ¿o es que acaso la amas?

\- ¿amarla?, ¿Cómo puedo saber si esto que siento es amor?, ¿o si solo es el hecho de que temo perderla?

\- acabas de respondértelo tu mismo...

-¿Qué ?

\- siempre pudiste estar seguro de que ella volvería y ahora no lo puedes saber, ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

\- porque después de esa noche, después de tenerla en mis brazos y que se fuera enojada, sentí por primera ves un gran vacío, pude sentir que no quería que se alejara de mi nunca mas….

\- eso estúpido hijo mío, eso es amor, porque después de todo no puedes hacer que tu corazón sienta algo que no siente…

*FlashBack*

\- y es por eso que ahora se que te amo y no puedo hacer que me ames si no lo sientes, después de todo… no puedes hacer que tu corazón sienta algo que no siente ¿verdad?

\- mmhh entonces ahora, después de todo lo que he escuchado puedo decir que… yo también te amo…, dijo un poco sonrojada

\- Rukia…

\- aaww pero que vergüenza!, deja de mirarme asi, ya ves las estupideces que me haces decir, ahora me siento muy, muy molesta y apenada!, se giro y le dio la espalda, a lo que ichigo solo sonrió y la abrazo por la espalda

\- para mi tampoco es fácil actuar de esta manera, pero prometí que nunca mas me quedaría callado ante las cosas importantes y creo que esta es una de esas, ahora duerme deben descansar, estaba apunto de caer dormido cuando…

\- ¿Ichigo?

\- ¿si?, dijo sonriendo aun con los ojos cerrados

\- tengo hambre

\- haha, enseguida te preparo algo

Continiara…

Cap. 5 Remolino.

Adelanto:

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Kisuke?

\- tu sabias que pronto enviarían a alguien a buscarte y como no queríamos que se armara un alboroto por eso le dijimos que te traeríamos

-¿Rukia?

\- Nii-sama!

_ OoO_

\- papa!

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Rukia desaparecio!

Suuuuuper largo el capitulo ¿verdad?, ok, primero que nada siento la tardanza, pero la escuela me esta matando, tanto asi que pensé en hacer de este el capitulo final, peeero… aun tengo unas jugosas ideas, así que no se asusten sin de repente me tardo en publicar

De nuevo mil gracias por los _reviews_ son los que nos dan el impulso a los autores así llénenme de review si quieren XD, bueno pues saludos de mi parte nos vemos la próxima.


	5. Remolino

Cap. 5

Remolino

_Pov Ichigo_

Es curioso como la vida puede cambiar de un momento a otro, nunca pensé que ella cambiaria mi vida así, desde el primer momento que nos vimos nuestra "relación" fue extraña y hasta confusa, me salvo la vida… aun no se por que, le salve la vida, nos convertimos en amigos, en amantes de una noche, y ahora… ahora ella esta aquí a mi lado… esperen…

Estiro su mano por toda la cama y espacio donde se supone que debería estar ella, abrió los ojos de golpe solo para darse cuenta que estaba solo

\- papa!

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Rukia desaparecio!

\- Ichigo…

\- desperté y ya no estaba mi lado!...

-Ichigo!

\- no se, tal ves se arrepintió y se fue de vuelta a la sociedad de las almas… ¿y si se fue a la sociedad de las almas?!

-Ichigo!

\- ¿que?!

\- Rukia-chan esta abajo con Yuzu Haciendo el desayuno

-¿que?

\- ¿eres sordo o solamente idiota?

\- oh que alivio, pero, ¿dijiste que esta cocinando?

\- así es se levanto temprano y le pidió a Yuzu que le dejara ayudarla, a pesar de que Yuzu le dijo que no era necesario que se molestara ella insistió.

Pues para mi sorpresa lo que dijo mi padre era verdad, al bajar las escaleras pude ver que la mesa estaba lista para ser servida, me adentre en la cocina y ahí estaba, muy pendiente de lo que Yuzu le decía y siguiendo sus indicaciones.

\- buenos días

-oh! Ichi-Nii, buenos dias

-¿Qué haces aqui?, largo! No puedes ver!

\- ha! ¿Pero porque?!

\- largo!

\- esta bien!, vaya que genio

Después de a ver sido sacado a patadas de la cocina, no se por que, me siento a esperar en la mesa junto a mi padre

\- ¿Ichigo tu y Rukia han hablado?

\- ¿he?, ¿a que te refieres?

\- pues, sobre su futuro, si se quedaran aquí o se irán a la sociedad de las almas…

-woo woo woo, espera como que ir a la sociedad de las almas… ¿de que estas hablando?

\- ¿asi que en verdad no te lo a dicho?, supongo que no quiere preocuparte o quizás ya tomo una decisión

\- ¿preocupada por que?, papa me estas asustando

\- todo listo!, por cierto papa ¿y Karin?

\- aquí estoy solo me estaba lavando las manos

\- ¿Ichigo?, ¿Ichigo que pasa por que me ves asi?

\- ehm, no nada

\- woo Yuzu ahora si que te luciste con la comida

\- pues esta ves no fui yo, Rukia-nee-san se encargo de todo hoy

\- ¿Nee-san?, dijo Karin extrañada

-¿Rukia tu hiciste todo esto?... ¿sabes cocinar?

\- pues claro que se cocinar, formo parte de una familia noble ¿no lo recuerdas?

\- pues claro que lo recuerdo!, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

\- hijo solo comamos, no hagas enojar a Rukia-Chan

\- Esta delicioso, hablo de nuevo Karin, enserio no es broma, gracias por la comida

\- oh, de nada, pero Yuzu también ayudo mucho

\- Rukia… Gracias por la comida

_ OoO_

-tu familia es muy agradable, dijo sonriendo

\- ¿te parece?

\- si, siempre han sido muy energéticos, oye Ichigo se te ara tarde

\- ¿para que?

\- pues para ir a la universidad, que mas

\- ¿no pensaras que te dejare sola?

\- ¿y tu no estarás pensando que te la pasara aquí encerrado conmigo?, tienes una vida que no tiene por que cambiar su curso, si, estoy embarazada pero no es como que el bebe vaya a salir seis meses antes

\- no es eso lo que me preocupa

\- ¿entonces que es?... ¿te preocupa que me vaya de nuevo?

-…

\- Ichigo, se paro frente a el y tomo su rostro, ve sin preocuparte, te prometo que estaremos aquí cuando regreses, además que no quiero que mi hijo tenga un padre bueno para nada, asi que termina tu carrera y consigue un buen empleo!

\- ¿ahora te volviste codiciosa?

\- solo me preocupo por nuestro futuro, dijo sonriendo

\- hablando de eso, Rukia, ¿ahí algo que quieras contarme?, tomo sus manos apartándolas de su rostro

-¿Cómo que?

\- es solo que… mi padre me comento que…

\- Ichiiiigo!

\- pero que te sucede por que entras a mi cuarto!

-ya tienes que irte, además Rukia-chan me ayudara con unas cosas en la clínica ¿verdad?

-¿eh? A si, asi que ya vete nos quitas el tiempo

-¿Dónde eh oído eso?, Rukia no te juntes demasiado con papa

-¿porque?

\- créeme no cerras pasar mucho tiempo con el, esta bien, me voy, los veré en la tarde

\- Largo, largo

_ OoO_

\- Kurosaki-kun!

\- oh, hola Inoue

\- buenos días Kurosaki-kun, últimamente has estado algo distraído, ¿ocurre algo?

\- ¿eh?, no, no pasa nada

\- mmh, por cierto no eh visto a Rukia-chan últimamente, ¿sabes algo de ella?

\- ee… ella esta bien, solo esta algo ocupada en la sociedad de las almas

\- lo imagino, es solo que siempre se despide antes de volver y hace mas de tres meses que no la veo, se me hizo extraño que se fuera asi

\- no tienes por que preocuparte ella esta bien

\- hola chicos! Tiempo sin verlos

\- Yoruishi-san

-¿Qué te trae por acá?, porque no creo que sea una coincidencia

\- Ichigo tenemos que hablar

\- oh en ese caso me retiro, gusto en saludarle Yoruishi-san

\- hasta luego Inoue

_ OoO_

\- Rukia-chan tenemos una visita

-¿tenemos?

\- iio Rukia-chan

\- ¿Qué haces aqui?

\- ooh que cruel eres conmigo!, yo solo me preocupo por el bienestar de los dos

-déjate de dramatismos, vayamos al grano

-ok, ok, Rukia-chan demos un paseo

\- ¿que?

\- no te preocupes yo iré también

\- oo…ok

\- pero si solo es tu tienda

-oye no lo digas asi, además es lo que ahí adentro lo que quiero mostrarte

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Kisuke?

\- tu sabias que pronto enviarían a alguien a buscarte y como no queríamos que se armara un alboroto por eso le dijimos que te traeríamos

-¿Rukia?

\- Nii-sama!, Renji!

\- Rukia estamos aquí porque el tiempo de tu misión se ha excedido demasiado

\- lo que el capitán quiere decir es, que se no encomendó la tarea de ver porque un asunto menor se ah alargado por tanto tiempo

\- yo… Nii-sama…

_ OoO_

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?, ¿ella es tu amiga no?

\- pues en primer lugar Rukia y yo no lo hemos discutido y además…

\- ¿no quieres herir sus sentimientos?

-si…, ¿pero bueno porque estas aquí?

\- cierto, Byakuya

\- ¿ Byakuya?

\- esta aquí por ordenes del la sociedad de las almas

\- ¿esta aquí para llevársela?

\- asi es

\- tengo que volver a casa

\- ella no esta ahi

\- ¿se la llevo?!

\- no, no aun, esta en casa de Kisuke, tu padre esta con ella, no creo que permita que se la lleven

\- pues vamos

_ OoO_

\- ¿Por qué estas aun dentro de tu cuerpo falso?

\- veras capitán Kuchiki, han ocurrido una serie de acontecimientos y debido ah estos Rukia-chan no puede abandonar su gigai

-¿que?!, ¿Rukia que esta pasando?, ¿acaso este sujeto puso de nuevo uno de sus jugetes en tu cuerpo?, dijo Renji apuntando a Kisuke

\- ooh creme teniente Abarai esta ves no fui yo el que puso un "Jugete" dentro de su cuerpo

\- cállate idiota no es el momento para bromear

\- Rukia, explícame de que están hablando estas personas

-la razón por la que no puedo desprenderme de mi gigai es porque..

\- Rukia-chan yo puedo explicárselo

-Gracias Ichiin- san pero debo ser yo la que se lo diga

\- yo no puedo desprenderme de mi gigai porque ahí otra alma que depende de este cuerpo… es decir… estoy en cinta

-¿que?!, solo Renji fue el que hablo

-nii-sama…

\- ¿te atreviste a involucrarte con un humano?, dijo en tono frio, ya una ves se te perdono la vida, no creo que esta ves tu castigo vaya a ser perdonado

\- no creo que sea acreedora a un castigo, la ley dice que se puede condenar a muerte a un shinigami si se involucra sentimental o físicamente con un humano, pero en este caso no ahí delito que perseguí

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- porque resulta que la persona con la que se involucro Rukia-chan es mi hijo

\- ¿Ichigo?!, Rukia ese maldito bastardo te forzó a…

-no!, no Renji, Ichigo no me obligo a nada

\- ¿estas diciendo que tienes alguna clase de sentimientos por ese sujeto?

\- asi es Nii-sama, yo… amo a Ichigo

\- y como Ichigo es un Shinigami por herencia mia, no se a cometido ningún crimen

\- aun asi, si Rukia decidiera dar a luz a ese bastardo seria expulsada de la sociedad de las alma

\- yo, ya he tomado una decisión, fue muy difícil creme, pero después de pensarlo bien y luchar contra un remolino de sentimiento, esa es mi decisión, quiero quedarme aquí, quiero tener a mi hijo

\- no lo entiendes, de todas maneras te consideraran una desertora, perderás tu espada!

\- lo se Renji, pero prefiero eso mil veces que abandonarlo a el y a mi hijo

\- Renji volvamos

-pero capitán

\- desde este momento Rukia Kuchiki es considerada una desertora y se le prohíbe la entrada a la sociedad de las almas

\- Espera Nii-sama!

\- ¿a quien le estas hablando?, desde este dia yo ya no tengo ninguna hermana

\- no por favor, to te vayas asi!, se puso frente a el

\- muévete si no quieres que lo haga por ti!

\- por favor

\- dije que te movieras!

Dio un paso al frente y la tomo por los hombros, justo en ese momento una punzada de dolor la hizo doblarse y se llevo las manos a su vientre, vio caer al piso unas gotas de sangre que venían de su entrepierna

-¿Rukia?!

Al ver aquella sangre simplemente se desvaneció en los brazos de su hermano, justo en ese momento Ichigo cruzaba la puerta para encontrarse con aquella terrorífica escena

\- ¿pero que demonios has hecho?!, quítale tus manos de encima, le arrebato el cuerpo de Rukia,- si algo le sucede a Rukia o a mi hijo te juro que te matare!

Continuara…

¿Capitán Yo?

Hola, antes que nada, permítanme decirles que la semana pasada estuve muy ocupada con cosas de la Universidad por eso no pude actualizar, mil disculpas, se me hace que ya solo le restaran dos capítulos a este fic, asi que vayan preparándose para el final, review por favor solo asi se que esta bien y que esta mal, bueno pues saludos, nos leeremos el siguiente capitulo


	6. ¿ Yo Capitán ?

Cap. 6

¿Capitán yo?

\- ya esta sucediendo

\- si, pero es mas pronto de lo que esperábamos

\- ¿a que se refieren?, ¿papa que pasa?

\- llévenla adentro ahora los alcanzo

\- vamos Renji no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

\- pero capitán

\- espera capitán Kuchiki, tengo algo que hablar contigo

\- yo ya no tengo asuntos en este lugar

_ OoO_

\- ¿papa que esta sucediendo?

\- ¿puedes sentirlo verdad?, el descontrol de reiatsu que emana de su vientre

\- si pero no entiendo…

\- Ya estoy aquí!

\- que bien comencemos con la atadura

\- ¿atadura de que demonios hablan?, no dejare que le hagan nada si no me dicen antes de que se trata

\- Ichigo sal de aquí, confía en mi

\- claro que no, no ire a ningún lado

\- que se quede, es posible que lo necesitemos

\- ok, Ichigo escucha con atención, no tenemos mucho tiempo, cuando Masaki quedo embarazada de ti, tu poder superaba al de ella, mientras mas crecías tu mas energía absorbías de ella, fue muy difícil llegar hasta el final de ese embarazo

\- Isshin tubo que subministrarle de su energía para evitar que la mataras

\- oye idiota no lo digas asi!

\- entre mas rápido comprenda la situación mejor

\- el caso es que, aunque Rukia-chan es una shinigami, tenia la esperanza de que si esto pasaba pudiera resistirlo, pero creo que es debido a que se encuentra en un gigai que esta pasando, Ichigo en tu madre esta condición se presento al séptimo mes de embarazo, y pudimos contener tu poder, pero en este caso tenemos que hacer una atadura en el bebe que lleva dentro hasta que encontremos una solución

\- yo puedo darle mi energía como lo hiciste con mama!

\- no es tan simple, a Rukia-chan aun le faltan 5 meses de embarazo, agotarias tu poder!, tendrías que dar tu vida!

\- no me importa, lo hare!

\- no será necesario, aun nos queda otra opción, ya alguien se esta encargando de eso, por lo pronto procedamos a la barrera

\- Ichigo escucha, es posible que el tu hijo se resista a la atadura por esa rason es que necesitamos tu energía, se que eres malísimo en control de reiatsu, pero piensa en esto, la vida de Rukia-chan y tu hijo esta en tus manos

\- lo se

\- ok, mientras Kisuke y yo hacemos la barrera concentrarte en contener la energía de tu hijo

\- ¿listos?

\- tu dime cuando!

\- empecemos, nos turnaremos por puertas la final la haremos juntos, dijo a Ichiin, Ichigo pon tus manos sobre el vientre de Rukia, trata de estabilizar el reiatsu que esta fuera de control, tu turno Isshin

\- primera puerta ¡primera puerta de la cola de dragon!

\- segunda puerta ¡colmillo del tigre!, Ichigo!

\- lo se!, lo se!, su reiatsu es muy fuerte

\- tercera puerta ¡caparazón de la tortuga!

\- apresúrense!

\- cuarta puerta ¡alas de fenix!

\- ahora!

\- ¡hermanos de armas retirándose a ocho soles de distancia y permaneciendo quietos: rayo azul, rayo blanco, rayo negro, rayo rojo, sumergidos en el mar para poder redimirlos! ¡puerta de las cuatro bestias!

\- ¿Qué paso? Ahora no puedo sentirlo!

\- calma, calma, eso es por que estas agotado, solo concéntrate y podrás sentirlo

\- es cierto!

\- es increíble, que tu hijo de cuatro meses que aun no nace te gane la batalla!

\- ahora los dejaremos solos, descansen un poco

_ OoO_

\- teniente Abarai ¿Qué lo trae por el escuadrón cuatro?

\- capitana Unohana necesito de su ayuda

\- si esta en mis manos, por supuesto

\- esto es de parte del excapitán Urahara, le mostro una carta que traía en sus manos, espero a que terminara de leerla

\- ya entiendo, de acuerdo

\- muchas gracias capitana

_ OoO_

Después de unas horas

\- ¿Ichigo?...

\- Rukia! ¿Cómo esta?, ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- mi hijo!, Ichigo ¿esta bien mi hijo?

\- lo esta, no te preocupes

\- pero ¿Por qué ahí una barrera en mi vientre ?

Ichigo le relato lo que había sucedido

\- no te preocupes es por muy poco tiempo, el viejo dijo que tenia una solución y confió en el, ¿crees que dejaría que algo les pasara a ti o a mi hijo?

\- ¿de que se trata esa solucion que dices?

\- buscare a papa para que nos explique, tranquila, todo estará bien

_ OoO_

\- papa Rukia despertó

-¿desperto?

\- si, queremos que nos expliques que sucederá ahora

\- Ichigo no debería de despertar aun, la barrera puede debilitarse, con cualquier cambio minimo de su humor el bebe podría reaccionar y podría hasta romper la barrera, vamos a donde esta

\- Rukia volvimos, ¿estas bien?

\- estoy bien!, deja de preguntarme lo a cada rato!

\- esta bien, no te alteres

\- no estoy alterada!

\- Rukia-chan calma, como le decía a el idiota de mi hijo, cualquier cambi de humor les afecta a ti y a tu bebe

\- lo siento

\- lo mejor para los dos es que estés dormida mientras tanto

\- pero quiero saber porque tengo esta barrera y cual es la otra solucion de la que habla Ichigo

\- esta bien te lo contare pero prométeme que después descansaras

\- esta bien

\- supongo que Ichigo ya te conto lo que paso con mi Masaki cuando estaba esperándolo a el

\- si

\- pues durante ese tiempo hubo alguien que nos ayudo, fue un gran apoyo, esa persona fue una buena amiga mia mientras estuve en la sociedad de las almas

\- entonces quiere decir que esa persona, es alguien de la sociedad de las almas

\- asi es debe de estar por llegar

\- de hecho ya esta aquí, dijo Kisuke

Entonces en ese intante una luz ilumino abriendo las puertas de la sociedad de las halmas para dejar entrar al mundo humano a…

\- capitana Unohana que gusto verte de nuevo

\- siempre es un placer poder ayudarte Isshin-san, Kisuke-San

\- pero, pero…

\- hola Kuchiki-san, que te parece si dejamos las explicaciones para después, me permites, dijo acercándose a su vientre

\- Ichigo vayamos a la otra habitación ahí algo de lo que quiero hablarte

\- lo que quieras decirme, me lo puedes decir aquí, no pienso moverme mas de este lugar

\- esta bien puede quedarse, mientras la examino

Ichigo tomo la mano de Rukia, mientras Unohana la examinaba a detalle

\- ya veo

\- ¿y?

-¿Qué pasa?

\- tiene que volver de inmediato a la sociedad de las almas, dijo volteando a ver a Isshin

\- ¿Qué?, ¿volver?, no dejare que la lleven a ningún lado!

\- Ichigo, Rukia-chan escuchen con atención, es cierto lo que dijo Kisuke, yo estuve a punto de morir por darle mi energía a Masaki para que completara el embarazo, pero con eso fue suficiente, en este caso no lo será, no pasara de una semana para cuando su hijo rompa el la barrera, y aun cuando luchen y tu Ichigo quieras ayudar, no lo lograran

\- pero y entonces ¿porque tienen que llevársela alla?

\- por que la sociedad de las almas esta contruida por partículas espirituales, Kuchiki- san, tu ya lo experimentaste una ves cuando tu cuerpo se recupero gracias a la absorción de partículas espirituales, en este caso como tu hijo esta consumiendo energía espiritual no ahí mejor lugar a donde ir que la sociedad de almas

-y alla no tendrías ningún problema como aquí, no tendrías porque cargar con esa barrera

\- pero yo no puedo volver, usted escucho a Nii-sama

\- ahí una forma… que seas esposa o concubina de un capitan

\- woo woo woo, espero aver escuchado mal esa ultima parte, dijo Ichigo

\- escuchaste bien idiota

\- por supuesto que no dejare que Rukia se case o sea conc… eso! de uno de esos locos

\- pero si ya es concubina de un capitan dijo Urahara

\- oye imbécil no te permito!

\- Kurosaki Ichigo, lo que quiso decir Kisuke-san es que Kuchiki-san es tu concubina

-¿eh?!, dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

\- de que hablan, ¿yo capitan?, yo no soy un capitan, apenas y soy un shinigami sustituto

\- pero podrías serlo hijo

\- sabes que ahí dos formas de ser capitan ¿verdad?, una es matando al capitan de uno de los escuadrones para tomar su lugar…

\- eso lo se, pero aunque algunos de esos tipos están loco, no me atrevería a matar a alguno de ellos para ocupar su lugar, aunque a Byakuya si que quería matarlo por lo que te hizo…

\- Ichigo!, no te atreverías!

\- lo mismo digo yo, no se atrevería, dijo una persona resien llegada de la sociedad de las almas

\- ¿Nii-sama?!

\- no se atrevería, o mejor dicho, no podría!

Continuara….

Cap. 7 ¡Tu hogar es donde ella este!

Hola a todos, les dejo este cap que ya van encaminado al final, el próximo tal ves si, tal ves no, sea el final, en fin, les conte que este capitulo lo hice mientras estaba en el proceso de una entrevista de trabajo XD, de decían espere un momentito en la sala, y yo me ponía a escribir XD, y esque cuando te llega la inspiración tienes que aprovechar. Bueno nos vemos la próxima semana. Bye Bye.


	7. ¡Tu hogar es donde ella este!

Cap. 7

¡Tu hogar es donde ella este!

\- Kurosaki Ichigo tengo ordenes del comandante capitán Yamamoto de escoltarte a la sociedad de las almas

\- ¿que?, no!, ¿Por qué a el?

\- no tengo porque discutir mis ordenes con una exilada

\- pero Ichigo no ah hecho nada, si se rompió una regla o se cometió algún crimen yo soy la única culpable!

\- Rukia tranquila, aquí no se a rompido ni una regla, ni se a cometido ningún crimen, y tu, si quieres que te acompañe nos vas a tener que explicar de que se trata

\- No tengo porque discutir el motivo con ustedes, mi orden es llevarte, asique ¿vas a ir?, ¿o tendré que llevarte?

\- pues inténtalo!

\- Ichigo basta ya!, tienes que ir con el

\- pero papa!

-¿Isshin- san?

\- Kisuke ayúdame un poco

\- Rukia-chan lo siento pero no nos arriesgaremos a que rompas la barrera, en esos momentos la hizo caer en un profundo sueño

\- ¿pero que diablos están haciendo?

\- Kurosaki Ichigo solamente esta dormida, como dijo Kisuke-san no podemos arriesgarnos a que rompa la barrera, yo me quedare aquí a cuidarla mientras tu vas a ver al comandante capitán Yamamoto

\- necesito que me expliquen porque debo ir, ¿Por qué incluso tu estas de acuerdo viejo?

\- fuiste tu el que dijo hace unas horas que daría su vida por Rukia y tu hijo, ve haya y encontraras la solución, confía en mi

-esta bien, lo hare, ¿pero porque tengo que ir con el?

-no hago esto por gusto Kurosaki Ichigo, son ordenes, por eso lo hago

\- haha, sin dudad ustedes son una gran familia!, dijo Kisuke

\- calla idiota, el no es nada mío!

\- claro que si, hasta podrías llamarlo "hermano", ante el comentario Byakuya solo frunció el seño

\- ustedes dos déjense de estupideces, Ichigo ya tienen que irse

\- andando

\- papa, si Rukia despierta…

\- no te preocupes estarás de vuelta antes de eso

\- capitana Unohana cuide de ellos por favor

\- no te preocupes Kurosaki Ichigo

\- Ichigo… cuando estés haya recuerda esto, "Rukia ahora es tu nueva familia y tu hogar es donde ella este"

\- Es hora

\- en marcha

_ OoO_

\- gracias por ayudarme de nuevo Yachiru

\- no tienes porque darme las gracias Isshin-san después de todo, cada persona en este mundo y en aquel otro tenemos un deber que cumplir, y yo no puedo morir feliz hasta saber… que eh cumplido con mi deber

\- morir de que hablas aun nos queda mucho que ver, una generación nueva que dejar a los dos mundos, lo están haciendo bien hasta ahora, ¿no lo crees?

\- y las generaciones venideras lo aran aun mejor, dijo tocando con delicadeza el vientre de Rukia

-sin duda lo aran

-¿que decisión crees que tome?

\- el problema con mi hijo es que siempre toma la decisión correcta

\- ¿y será en verdad lo que su corazón quiere?

\- su corazón dejo de pertenecerle el día que conoció a esta linda mujer, y como le dije antes de marcharse, su hogar es donde ella este…

\- fueron las mismas palabras que te dije cuando sucedió lo de Masaki-chan

\- y es por eso que te estoy eternamente agradecido, nunca me arrepentí de quedarme a su lado y de tener esa hermosa familia que ella me dio

_ OoO_

\- al hacer esto… ¿no estarías rompiendo la promesa que le hiciste a tu esposa de cuidar a Rukia?, ¿estas bien con eso?

-…

-¿me estas ignorando o solo no quieres responder mi pregunta?

\- …

\- enserio la volverás a abandonar así, es tu hermana, tu familia… y ahora ella es mi familia

-es por eso que no tengo nada que decir… ahora solo quiero terminar con mi orden de traerte hasta aquí

\- Capitán Kuchiki, adelante el comandante capitán los esta esperando

\- permiso, eh traído a Kurosaki Ichigo como me lo pidió

\- ¿ahora si puedo saber por que me trajeron hasta aquí?

\- ahora lo sabrás, solo esperamos a alguien mas

\- Kyouraku, Ukitake, también están aquí

\- nosotros tampoco sabíamos que estarías aquí hasta esta mañana cuando Genryuusai-sensei nos conto de que se trataba

\- pues yo aun no entiendo porque estoy aquí

\- yo me retiro

\- Capitán Kuchiki puede quedarse también

\- no hace falta, mi trabajo era traerlo aquí, cumplí con mi deber

\- vamos capitán Kuchiki ella es su hermana, ¿en verdad no le interesa?

No dijo nada y solamente se retiro de la habitación

\- baya, baya, tan orgulloso como siempre

\- ¿y?... ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- Kurosaki Ichigo, estas aquí porque…

_ OoO_

\- Rukia POV-

Abro los ojos lentamente, me siento un poco cansada, es una de esas veces que parece que has dormido horas pero aun así quieres seguir durmiendo, es ya de noche, aun con la pereza que me invade me incorporo poco a poco, ahí alguien parado en la puerta, trae un haori de capitán, ¿Nii-sama?, no, no es el, entonces veo el numero de escuadrón en un haori, ¿14?, debo seguir dormida, entonces me levanto para poder verlo, el se gira y…, y de verdad debo de estar soñando… ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué haces no debes levantarte aun no debes levantarte?

\- ¿I… Ichigo?

Me toma en sus brazos y me coloca de nuevo sobre la cama, me tapa con la manta, me ve con esa enigmática mirada suya, y solo me sonríe y dice…

\- hola

\- ¿Ichigo?

-¿si?

\- soy yo, estoy de vuelta, dijo tomando su mano

\- pero… ¿porque?

\- ah ¿esto?, volteo a ver su haori

\- pues digamos que ahora el padre de tu hijo no será un bueno para nada, bromeo haciendo referencia a lo que ella le dijo alguna ves

-…

\- esta bien te lo contare, pues sucede que después de irme me encontré con el comándate capitán

\- ¿desde cuando lo llamas así?

\- desde ahora supongo, pero eso no importa, como te decía…

*Flashback*

\- Kurosaki Ichigo, estas aquí porque estamos al tanto de la situación de Kuchiki Rukia, cuando un shinigami se relaciona con un humano de una forma sentimental y llega a engendrar hijos con el mismo, para nosotros es considerado un crimen, que exige un castigo severo…

\- no permitiré que Rukia regrese aquí para que le hagan daño si es lo que pretenden!

\- espera Ichigo déjalo terminar

\- como decía amerita un castigo severo, Kuchiki Rukia ya fue sentenciada una ves a la pena de muerte, en este caso el castigo no es el mismo dado a que tu no eres completamente humano, pero si amerita una sanción fuerte, que es el exilio

\- eso ya me lo avían explicado mi padre y Urahara, y no se ofenda pero siento que no estamos llegando a nada, y solo andamos en círculos

\- estoy al tanto de la situación de salud de Kuchiki Rukia y el hijo que engendraron, también estoy al tanto de que este es el único lugar en el que ella estaría a salvo hasta que concluya su gestación

\- pero yo también estoy al tanto de la condiciones por las que ella puede regresar aquí, en primer lugar y por lógica no dejaría que ella se case con ningún capitán, en segunda yo no me atrevería a matar a ninguno de los capitanes para ocupar su lugar, y tercera, simple y sencillamente yo no soy un capitán

\- pero eso puede cambiar

-¿como?

\- convirtiéndote en capitán

\- en realidad llevamos algunos años desarrollando una nueva división, dijo Ukitake, son jóvenes talentos con habilidades especiales los cuales saldrán de la próxima generación de la academia de artes espirituales, ellos conforman el nuevo escuadrón, el escuadrón catorce…

\- ¿y quieren que yo…?

\- queremos que seas el capitán de ese escuadrón

-¿Por qué yo?

\- como te lo dije este escuadro estará conformado por jóvenes talentosos, con habilidades excepcionales, creo que desde el momento en que pisaste la sociedad de las almas la primera ves nos dimos cuenta que poseías no solo un gran poder, si no un gran talento para influir en las personas, tienes mucha determinación, cualidades que pocos lideres tienen

\- además no tendrías que matar a nadie para convertirte en capitán, cumples con dos de las tres maneras para convertirte en capitán

\- creei que solo eran dos

\- en realidad son tres, pero las mas comunes y utilizadas son las primeras, el punto es que todos aquí hemos visto tu bankai incluyendo a Genryuusai-dono, y tienes mas de seis recomendaciones por parte de los capitanes

\- Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Por qué lo dudad tanto?

\- bueno es que están pasando tantas cosas y en tan poco tiempo, todo esto es confuso

\- no tiene por que serlo, la sociedad de las almas ganara un buen guerrero y capitán, y tu obtendrás la oportunidad de devolver a Kuchiki Rukia aquí y asegurar su futuro y el del hijo que lleva en su vientre

\- dejare que lo pienses nosotros no tenemos ninguna prisa, pero por lo que se tu si deberías de tenerla

\- por que no me deja que hable con el, le aseguro que tomara la mejor decisión

*Flashback*

\- ¿y…tomaste la mejor decisión?

\- bueno tuve que poner algunas condiciones para aceptar

\- pero se que tu nunca dejarías a tu familia

\- ahora ustedes dos también son mi familia, dijo tocando su vientre, mi hogar siempre estará donde ustedes estén, se inclino y la beso suavemente en los labios

\- ¿Cuáles fueron las condiciones para que aceptaras?

\- bueno, pues…

Continuara…

Capitulo 8. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Adelanto:

\- hoy todo ha sido sorpresivo e interesante, pero ¿porque estamos haciendo todo esto?

\- escucha yo preferiría dar mi vida antes de hacerte pasar por la humillación de que la gente de la sociedad de las almas te vea como una concubina, Rukia se el respeto que tienes por la familia Kuchiki, y hacer algo así seria manchar su nombre, cosa que te dolería mucho porque lo ultimo que has querido desde que Byakuya te acepto en su familia es decepcionarlo

\- Ichigo, yo… siento que te estoy orillando a hacer algo que realmente no quieres

\- escucha, solo escucha, Kuchiki Rukia…

Notas de la autora:

Bueno antes que nada me siento con la obligación moral de explicarles por que me desaparecí de repente, bueno en primer lugar estuve enferma un tiempecito y déjenme decirles que la migraña es un problema aterrador, después un nuevo empleo se cruzo en mi camino y tuve que ponerle toda la atención del mundo a mi entrenamiento, tal ves tarde en publicar de nuevo pero es porque ahora se me juntara la universidad y el trabajo, tratare de darme un tiempo los fines de semana para termina, solo quedan 1 capitulo mas y 1 epilogo, así no me sentiré tan mal de hacerlos esperar alargando mas que eso la historia, saludos a todo, he estado tomando en cuenta lo que me comentan, gracias por todo.


	8. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Cap. 8

¿Te casarías conmigo?

\- ¿Cuáles fueron las condiciones para que aceptaras?

\- no tienes porque preocuparte por eso ahora, lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento

\- pero Ichigo…

\- no te preocupes todo estará bien, tenemos una semana antes de volver

-¿volver?

\- a la sociedad de las almas…

\- no, esto no esta bien, no puedes dejar a tu familia, tu mundo, todo por… solo por…

-escucha, dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos, escúchame bien, ustedes, no son un "solo" para mi, ahora también son mi familia, mi mundo, mi todo, además mi padre, mis hermanas y nuestros amigos, no irán a ningún lado, podremos venir a visitarlos

\- ¿podremos hacerlo?

\- claro que si!

-me refiero a…

\- deja de pensarlo tanto, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer esta semana, solo te pido que no pienses mas en ello, apoya mi decisión, te necesitare mucho los próximos días, ¿lo harás?

\- esta bien, lo hare…

\- por el bebe no te preocupes, la capitana Unohana me dijo que podríamos quedarnos una semana mas siempre y cuando no te alteres, la barrera los mantendrá seguros a los dos, sabes estaba pensando y creo que ya es hora de contarle a nuestros amigos

\- tienes razón, todo este tiempo hemos sido tan egoístas

_ OoO_

\- ¿se quedo dormida de nuevo?

\- así es

\- ¿y bien?

\- no podre volver en un buen tiempo

\- lo entiendo, es por tus nuevas responsabilidades como capitán

\- ¿ustedes estarán bien?

-claro que lo estaremos, yo cuidare bien de ellas!

\- no se como explicarles esto a Karin y Yuzu

\- aunque me cueste admitirlo ellas ya no son las mismas niñas pequeñas de antes, créeme lo entenderán

\- voy a extrañarlos, incluso a ti viejo…

\- wow eso es…

\- calla, no arruines el momento

\- esta bien, cuéntame como terminaste por tomar la decisión

\- pues…

*Flashback*

\- ¿y como esta mi teniente?...

\- pues no la este pasando nada bien, si es a lo que se refiere

\- debe ser difícil, cambiar todo tu mundo en tan poco tiempo

-pues sencillo no es…

\- no lo digo por ti, con todo respeto claro, se que todo lo que te esta pasando es muy repentino y complicado, pero acaso te has puesto a pensar, que esto puede ser mas difícil para ella

-…

\- Kuchiki esta en un mundo que aunque ya no le es tan desconocido no cambia el hecho de que no es su mundo, ahora esta en cinta y conociéndola debe estar peleando con todas sus fuerzas para proteger a su hijo…

\- intento hacer lo mismo!, no es como si no me interesaran, si no, ¿porque estaría aquí?

\- exacto, ¿Por qué estás aquí Kurosaki Ichigo?

\- porque intento salvar a la mujer que amo y a mi hijo!

\- pues su salvación esta a un solo "acepto"

\- todo esto es… es tan confuso, la razón por la que no he respondido a la propuestas no es por que dude de lo que tengo que hacer, se que terminare aceptando es solo que…

\- ¿es difícil dejar una vida atrás?

\- ¿Qué pasara ahora?

\- no te estamos pidiendo que renuncies por completo al mundo humano, podrás visitarlo pero… eso llevara algún tiempo

\- ¿cuanto?

\- 15 tal ves 20 años

\- eso es un gran consuelo

\- es mejor que nunca volver

\- bueno, en cierto modo es verdad

\- ¿entonces?, ¿aceptas?

\- acepto, pero antes de eso tengo algo que hacer, y me gustaría pedirle su ayuda

\- si esta en mis manos

_ OoO_

\- capitán Ukitake, Ichigo, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

\- venimos a ver al capitán Kuchiki

\- no se si sea buena idea, el capitán anda con un humor, que hasta podría matar a alguien

\- ¿lo dices por mi?

\- el no es el único que quiere matarte en estos momentos

\- Renji…

\- bueno, bueno, calmémonos un poco, teniente Abarai es necesario que vemos al capitán Kuchiki

\- el esta en los jardines

\- se que en estos momentos estas muy enojado conmigo, pero tenemos que hablar, y espero que sea antes de irme

_ OoO_

\- bueno hasta aquí te acompaño, ahora dejo que te arregles con el

\- gracias

\- nos vemos luego

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Kurosaki Ichigo?

\- pienso aceptar el cargo de capitán

\- ¿y estas aquí para decírmelo?

\- estoy aquí para informarte que traeré a tu hermana de regreso, pero no por el hecho de que me vaya a convertir en capitán

-…

\- yo no se mucho sobre cosas de la nobleza, pero siempre he escuchado a Rukia hablar de lo mucho que te admira y lo importante que es para ella el no defraudarte o deshonrarte…

\- demasiado tarde, ya a manchado dos veces el apellido Kuchiki

\- ella no ha hecho nada malo, todo lo que le esta sucediendo fue por amar a alguien como yo, ¿acaso tu no desobedeciste reglas de tu propia familia cuando te casaste con su hermana?, ¿o cuando la adoptaste?, pero en fin, el punto es que yo mismo admiro el hecho de que se esfuerce tanto por complacerte, es por eso que quiero que ella regrese aquí de la manera mas digna posible

\- no me hagas reír, como podría suceder eso si regresara aquí siendo la amante de un capitán recién nombrado

\- regresara aquí siendo la esposa de un capitán

-…

\- es por eso que estoy aquí, Kuchiki Byakuya estoy aquí para pedirte la mano de Rukia, dijo inclinándose ante el

\- no seas absurdo, ¿eso en que cambia su situación?

\- tal ves para ti no signifique nada pero se que para ella es importante preservar el orgullo y las costumbres de tu familia

\- es lo menos que pueden hacer para borrar la deshora por la que esta pasando el apellido Kuchiki

-¿entonces…?

\- me tengo que ir, y sin responder se alejó de Ichigo

\- muy a su manera ese es un si, tal ves no lo demuestre y le llevara un buen tiempo aceptarte en su familia, pero lo hace por Rukia

\- no espero nada de el, yo también lo hago por Rukia

\- se supone que no debería decirte esto pero, el también dio su voto para que te nombraran capitán…

\- ¿Byakuya?, no lo puedo creer

\- ya te lo dije, es por Rukia el siempre la protegerá en secreto, aunque quiera aparentar lo contrario

\- Renji…

\- aun estoy molesto…

\- ¿es por Rukia?, ¿Por qué la amas?...

\- ¿de que demonios hablas?, yo nunca le he visto de esa manera, la aprecio y mucho, pero para mi ella siempre será como una hermana menor, no me atrevería a verla como mujer

\- pero

\- si estoy molesto es porque somos amigo y ninguno de los dos me conto lo que pasaba

\- en verdad lo lamento, todo lo que esta sucediendo…

\- lo se, lo se, es complicado, solo cuida bien de ella

\- así será

\- pues mas te vale, porque te las veras conmigo si no es así

*Flashback*

\- así que se casaran

\- así es, antes de irnos quiero que ella este contenta de volver a su hogar sin tener que preocuparse por la decisión que tome, o por lo que Byakuya esté pensando de ella

\- tal ves nunca te lo mencione pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti, espero que sean felices, y no diré mas porque esto es demasiado cursi, ¿ahora dime qué dijo ella?

\- aún no se lo he dicho

_ OoO_

\- ¿estas lista?, si quieres yo puedo hablar con ellos

\- no, esto es algo que los dos debemos hacer, además creo que esto será muy duro para ella…

\- lo sé, no quisiera tener que causarle este dolor, pero no podemos desaparecer así un día de repente y creer que ellos no se darán cuenta

\- entonces ¿nos vamos?

\- vamos

_ OoO_

\- Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- al parecer lo mismo que tú, aunque no sabemos con certeza que pasa

\- ¿Inoue tu sabes porque Yoruichi-san nos citó aquí?

\- yo se lo pedí

Estaba atardeciendo los rayos del sol golpeaban sus ojos, no la dejaban ver bien pero esa voz era inconfundible, Ichigo se acercaba a ellos y venia tomando de la mano a alguien, ¿Yuzu-chan?,¿Karin-chan?, muy en lo profundo de su corazón deseaba que fuera una de ellas, pero no era así y ella lo sabía…

\- Ichigo, Kuchiki-san…

La voz de Ishida la hizo Salir de su transe al mencionar el ultimo nombre

\- ¿Kuchiki-san?

\- Inoue…,soltó la mano de Ichigo algo nerviosa, pero el la tomo nuevamente

-no sueltes mi mano

\- Ichigo…

\- chicos tengo… tenemos muchas cosa que contarles, Rukia y yo… nosotros

\- no es tan difícil de adivinar si los dos vienen de la mano y además ella muestra un vientre abultado, dijo Ishida, la verdad no es extraño para mí, siempre pensé que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos pero la verdad sobrepasaron los límites de mi imaginación

\- sí, fue lo único que dijo Sado

\- I… Inoue, dio un paso asía ella soltando nuevamente la mano de Ichilo, yo sé que esto puede ser difícil para ti, lo es para mí también, no es algo que…

\- Kuchiki-san…, se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazo, Kuchiki-san en el fondo de mi corazón al igual que todos siempre lo supe también, no estoy triste, como podría estarlo somos amigas y estoy feliz, por ti, por los dos

\- Inoue… gracias

\- yo también te lo agradezco, bueno ahí algo más que deben saber

\- más sorpresas, hablo nuevamente Ishida, ¿tiene que ver con la barrera que lleva Kuchiki- san en su vientre?

\- está relacionado, dijo sacando su insignia de shinigami sustituto, al transformarse todos quedaron atónitos

\- ¿u… un haori blanco?

\- nuestro hijo y Rukia corren peligro en este mundo, al parecer el absorbe el reiatsu de Rukia, es por eso que ahora ella lleva esa barrera, la única forma en que este embarazo llegue a su fin, es que ella regrese a la sociedad de las almas

\- aun no entendemos

\- al estar nosotros juntos se rompieron ciertas leyes que le impedían el regreso

\- me exiliaron

\- y la única forma en que podríamos regresar es que yo me convirtiera en capitán

\- y así mi hijo y yo podríamos regresar también

\- pero tendrías que haber matado a un capitán para…

-bueno pensé en matar a Byakuya pero Rukia no me dejo, recibió un codazo por parte de Rukia, auuch

\- no es gracioso

\- está bien, resulta que no tuvo que ser así, se giró y dejo ver el número de su escuadrón

\- ¿14?

\- será un nuevo escuadrón, pero aun está en desarrollo

\- entonces eso quiere decir que Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san

\- es el principal motivo por el cual estamos aquí

\- ¿volverán?...

\- no por un tiempo…

\- entiendo…

_ OoO_

\- ¿fue difícil?

\- lo fue, Inoue… sé que fue difícil para ella, lo pude sentir

\- no estés triste, acompáñame, apretó fuerte su mano

\- ¿a dónde?

\- ya lo veras

La llevo a dar un recorrido por toda la ciudad, lugares que ella no conocía, a probar comidas deliciosas, le compro otro peluche del odioso conejo ese, Ichigo quería mostrarle esos lugares y también quería verlos por ultima vez, ya que no estaría en ese mundo por un buen tiempo, regresaban a casa y al entrar se dieron cuenta que las luces estaban apagadas

\- volverán por la mañana

-ya veo, pero ¿porque?

\- no importa, entremos

Se dirigieron hasta su habitación, Rukia se sentó en la cama tomo sus dos peluches y los abrazos fuertemente sonriendo, Ichigo solo la observaba ensimismado

\- hoy todo ha sido sorpresivo e interesante, pero ¿porque estamos haciendo todo esto?,

¿Ichigo?... ¿Ichigo?!

\- ¿si?

\- ¿que pasa?, ¿porque me ves así?

\- ¿así como?

\- como si quisieras decir algo… algo que te tiene inquieto

Se sentó junto a ella, sonrió y dijo…

-es solo que aunque no buscamos, ni planeamos esto, al fin y al cabo el destino nos junto y tu sabes que yo entregaría hasta mi alma por ustedes dos es por eso que

-lo se pero, ¿a que viene eso ahora?

\- escucha yo preferiría dar mi vida antes de hacerte pasar por la humillación de que la gente de la sociedad de las almas te vea como una concubina, Rukia se el respeto que tienes por la familia Kuchiki, y hacer algo así seria manchar su nombre, cosa que te dolería mucho porque lo ultimo que has querido desde que Byakuya te acepto en su familia es decepcionarlo

\- Ichigo, yo… siento que te estoy orillando a hacer algo que realmente no quieres

-no es así, Rukia... ¿tu confías en mi verdad?

\- ¿no sigo yo aquí junto a ti?

\- entonces escucha, solo escucha, Kuchiki Rukia…

POV Rukia

Toma mi mano y la cubre con la suya, siento un ligero cosquilleo, al retirar su mano las alas de una mariposa infernal se extienden y esta sale volando dejando atrás una sortija, yo no se que decir solo observo atónita, y es así como termina esa pregunta

\- ¿te casarías conmigo?

Que pregunta tan estúpida, porque que más podría decirle ahora, claro que él sabe la respuesta, no puedo hacer más que acercarme a él y besarlo, aunque ninguno de los dos seamos cursis, ahora me es imposible tener estos arrebatos frente a el

\- ¿eso es un sí?

-si

Continuara…

Cap. 9 Mi vida con ella

 _Ok, hola, este capitulo estuvo empolvado durante un tiempo porque pensé que sería el último, tengo tantas ideas en la mente que aún no puedo terminar así este fic, la verdad aparte de los bloqueos mentales tuve muchas cosas que resolver, así que lo siento, no quiero dejar abandonado este fic es por eso que me atreví a publicar este capítulo, hace unos días leía un comentario en el que me pedían que volviera y es por eso que me anime a seguir adelante, gracias_ _Yuki05_ _tu review_ _me sirvió para ver que si ustedes no se olvidaron de mi fic yo no lo puedo hacer, chicas las críticas no me afectan, al contrario la tomo bien para ver en que estoy fallan y tratar de mejorar, gracias a todos espero publicar pronto, Bye_


	9. Carta de Autora (Importante leerla)

Hola queridos lectores.

¿Qué les pareció el final de Bleach Manga?, desconsolador ¿no?, déjenme decirles que en lo personal estaba muy, muy pero muy molesta ya saben por qué (Ichime), pero después de pensarlo mucho, ver muchos comentarios y puntos de vista llegue a una conclusión, mi personaje favorito es y será siempre Rukia, en verdad le tenía tanto aprecio al IchiRuki que los primeros días estaba súper molestísima por el final de parejas , en verdad para mí que fui fan de Bleach desde el principio fue depresivo y lo digo enserio, bueno pero volviendo a Rukia, si Rukia es feliz yo lo soy, al final creo que tiene todo lo que merece, es Capitana del escuadrón 13, a mi parecer después de analizar la situación se quedó con una persona que en realidad la merecía, porque si bien nunca le puse demasiada importancia a Renji aun sabiendo que el sí demostraba esa clase de afecto asía Rukia al final el hecho de que él siempre quiso ser una mejor persona para llegar a ella me hace decir que para él fue un final merecido, el IchiRuki no se dio, pero ¿a poco no es adorable la hija de Rukia y Renji?, en fin el motivo por el cual escribo (aparte de desahogarme) es que quiero saber sus opiniones , no solo del final de Bleach, sino también de este fic, ¿quieren que siga adelante?, porque si ustedes me lo piden yo le seguiré dando vida al IchiRuki a través de este fic, de hecho tengo en mente un IchiRuki más a partir del final de Bleach, porque esto es un fanfic y todo puede pasar el que tengan hijos no es un impedimento para mi alocada mente ,espero sus respuestas y sin más que decir un gran saludo.

Att: Perla (PKimlee)


	10. Mi vida con ella

Cap. 9

Mi Vida con Ella

\- no lo puedo creer

Suspiro par después admirar aquella sortija que iluminaban los rayos de la luna y después volteando a verlo a el, estaba sonriendo mientras dormía

\- Como puede dormir tan feliz después de todo lo que paso hoy, ¿en verdad esta feliz con la decisión que tomo?, ¿en verdad todo estará bien?

No quiso despertarlo así que salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, al llegar ahí se encontró con Karin parada frente a la nevera

\- ¿no puedes dormir?, dijo sin voltearla a ver

\- yo… si… lo siento es que estoy un poco sorprendida creí… Ichigo dijo que regresarían a casa mañana

\- no tiene caso, saco un frasco con leche que después puso a calentar, papa pensó que no podríamos entenderlo es por eso que nos llevo lejos, cuando la leche estuvo tibia sirvió dos vasos y puso uno frente a Rukia, siéntate no pongas esa cara

\- yo esperaba poder hablar con ustedes también, tomo el baso en sus manos sin tomar el contenido

\- pues adelante, es decir Yuzu ahora esta dormida…

\- aquí estoy

\- oh aquí esta

\- no se como empezar…

\- entonces deja que nosotras empecemos, estamos al tanto de todo, sabemos que esto es por el bien de los dos…

Abrió los ojos y lo único que vio a su lado fue los dos peluches de Rukia, Salió de la cama aun medio dormido, al bajar por las escaleras vio luz en la parte inferior

\- con que ahí esta…

Escucho varias voces, ¿Karin?, se detuvo sin saber por que

\- nosotras no somos tan egoístas como para ponernos en el papel de hermanas necesitadas, Yuzu me tiene a mi y a papa para protegerla, y yo los tengo a ellos

\- Ichi-nii es feliz contigo, y lo será aun mas cuando ese bebe llegue a este mundo

\- no necesitas disculparte por nada con nosotras, no nos estas arrebatando nada

\- al contrario nos estas dando una familia mas grande, ¿Rukia-neesan tu quieres a Ichi-nii tanto como el a ti?

Se sorprendió ante la pregunta, ella no expresaba así de fácil sus sentimientos pero…

\- lo quiero aun mas, lo amo…

Como negarles la paz que sus corazones necesitaban

\- entonces Rukia-neesan te lo dejamos a ti, cuida de el

\- Karin…

Rukia y Yuzu se voltearon a ver extrañadas

\- cuidare de el, dijo sonriendo

\- es hora de ir a dormir, porque no bebes eso y regresas a la cama no les hace bien estar sin dormir

\- gracias, bebió la leche y se puso de pie

\- nosotras nos encargamos vuelve a la cama, Yuzu sonrió y tomo los vaso

Cuando regresaba se encontró con Ichigo sentado en las escaleras

-Ichi…

\- shhh, ven, tomo su mano y regresaron a la habitación, se recostaron y el la abrazo

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo estaba recostados, ella podía sentir su aliento, se separo un poco de el, levanto la cabeza y lo vio a los ojos, solo se observaban, el no decía nada

\- Ichigo…

\- lo escuche todo, papa tenia razón… ellas han crecido tanto

\- así debe ser el amor de hermanos, bajo de nuevo la mirada y se pego a su pecho

\- hey no estés triste, ahí algo que no te he dicho aun… le pedí tu mano a Byakuya

\- ¿que?, se sentó en la cama de golpe

\- tranquila, ven aquí, la tomo por la mano y la recostó

\- Ichigo… niisama estaba bastante furioso conmigo como pudiste

\- me he dado cuenta que detrás de toda esa rectitud y temple de hierro el Byakuya tiene una debilidad y esa debilidad eres tu…

\- ¿yo?, pero si dijo que no seria mas su hermana

\- creo que es porque estaba confundido y porque se dio cuenta de que ahora tenias a alguien mas que te protegería…

\- ¿entonces el?

\- a su manera pero me concedió tu mano

\- Niisama…

Cerraba mis ojos después de lo que me dijo y escuche una pequeña riza, ¿que le sucede?

\- ¿Rukia?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿así que me amas mas de lo que yo te quiero?

\- ¿que?!

*Flashback*

\- ¿Rukia-neesan tu quieres a Ichi-nii tanto como el a ti?

\- lo quiero aun mas, lo amo…

*Flashback*

\- calla! , durmamos

\- haha, no cambia el hecho de que te escuche, buenas noches

_ 2 días después_

\- Ichigo Rukia-Chan tienen visitas!

\- esos reiatsus son de…

\- con que al final vinieron

\- ¿quien?, ¿de que hablas?

\- espera aquí

Después de unos momentos alguien toco la puerta

\- adelante!

\- iio Rukia!

\- Renji…

\- hey porque esa cara se supone que debes estar feliz, después de todo te vas a casar

\- Renji yo… lo siento mucho

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

\- Ichigo me conto lo que platicaron…

\- ese idiota

\- yo siempre te he tenido cuando te necesito, sin embargo yo no eh correspondido a tu amistad como es debido

\- no es verdad… eso no es del todo cierto, Rukia yo soy lo que soy gracias a ti

\- ¿como?...

\- siempre fuiste mi meta, mi motivación y no lo malinterpretes, me refiero a que quería ser digno de estar a tu lado como lo estuvimos desde pequeños, como amigos… pero al formar parte de la familia Kuchiki saliste de mi alcance, yo no era digno de si quiera dirigirte la palabra

\- no digas tonterías!

\- no son tonterías porque al querer llegar a ti puse mas empeño en mi, en mi poder , estoy feliz por ti, por mi, porque gracias a ti llegue a valorar lo que soy

\- Renji…

\- ah! Casi lo olvido, esto es para ti, dijo entregándole una enorme caja blanca

\- ¿esto?

\- es de parte del capitán

\- ¿niisama?!

\- creo que su orgullo le impide estar contigo pero aun así quiso que te entregara esto

\- Niisama me mando esto… estoy un poco aturdida

\- me retiro para…

\- no espera Renji, quédate por favor

\- claro…

Abro con sumo cuidado la caja, dentro se encuentra un paquete envuelto con sedas finas atado con un listón rosado, sobre este se encuentra dos carta, tomo la primera pensando lo lógico, debe ser de niisama, y así fue, su exquisita e inconfundible caligrafía en solo unos cuantos renglones…

" Este kimono perteneció a Hisana, es el traje de boda que utilizo el día de nuestra unión, así como fue su voluntad el que te buscara y te acogiera en la familia Kuchiki, fue su también su voluntad que pasara a tus manos cuando fueras a contraer matrimonio, no tienes que vestirlo si así lo deseas yo solo cumplo con una de sus voluntades"

Aun si poder decir una palabra tomo la segunda carta, tengo la descabellada idea de quien podría haberla escrito, pero aun así me niego a creerlo

\- no puede ser cierto…

-¿Rukia?

\- Renji… Hisana-sama… Neesama escribió esta carta

\- ya veo, ¿entonces la leerás?

\- desdoblo con sumo cuidado la carta, su caligrafía era tan fina, es lo primero que me pasa por la mente…

"Rukia el que ahora estés leyendo esta carta significa que Byakuya-sama pudo llegar hasta ti, perdóname no supe ser una buena hermana, no supe protegerte, no supe darte cariño es por eso que encomendé esta tarea a una persona que fue muy gentil conmigo cuando me encontraba en este mundo, se que el si será digno de ser llamado tu hermano, espero que llegue el día en que puedas perdonarme y que cuando llegue el momento recibirás este el traje de bodas que significa que encontraste a la persona indicada para protegerte, no como un hermano, si no como tu alma gemela, puede sonar egoísta pero yo viví uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida cuando lleve este traje de boda, espero te suceda lo mismo si eliges utilizarlo, se feliz Rukia"

\- Hisana -

Dejos las cartas a un lado, y desato con sumo cuidado el listón, al retirar las telas queda ante mi el mas hermoso de los kimonos que he visto, no puedo evitar tomarlos en mis mano, en ese momento unas lagrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas

\- Gracias… Neesama

-ooh no, no, no nada de llantos, una muy impaciente Rangiku entro sin permiso a la habitación, arrojando a Renji hasta la otra esquina de la habitación

\- oii Matsumoto porque entras sin permiso, es una falta de respeto!

\- pero estaban tardando mucho y Capitán usted también esta en la habitación

\- fíjate por donde vas!

\- ¿Abarai tu por que le gritas a mi teniente?!

\- Disculpe capitán

\- Eso capitán defiéndame!

\- En realidad lo tenias merecido

-¿Te encuentras bien? , dijo Ichigo al entrar después de ellos

\- me encuentro bien, sonrió después de secar sus lagrimas

-Disculpa la intromisión Kuchiki no nos dimos cuenta cuando se escabullo hasta aquí

\- no ahí cuidado pero, Capitán Hitsugaya, teniente Matsumoto, ¿Qué es…?

\- nada de teniente, Rangiku!, desde que te volviste teniente quedamos en que seriamos amigas, estamos aquí porque somos parte de la corte de la novia…

\- ¿somos?

\- Usted no capia tan, anda pasa ¿o te quedaras ahí afuera?

\- ¿Inoue?

\- Kuchiki-san

\- bueno, bueno no se queden ahí mirando, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para mañana, salgan todos de aquí

\- hey Kurosaki ¿esta bien que dejemos a tu prometida con Matsumoto?

\- Capitán!

_ Al día siguiente_

\- Luces realmente Hermosa, a pesar de tu condición ese Kimono te queda muy bien

\- es cierto Kuchiki-san, Te ves Hermosa

\- Gracias Inoue, ten… Rangiku-san

\- valla Rukia-chan en verdad luces hermosa

\- Isshin-san

\- tengo algo para ti, es para darte oficialmente la bienvenida a nuestra familia, este dije le perteneció a mi Masaki

\- pero ¿esto no debería pasar a manos de Karin o Yuzu?

\- ella tendrán muchas cosas que les dejo su madre en el futuro, ahora me aria muy feliz que aceptaras esto

\- Muchas gracias

\- ¿puedo?, entonces coloco en su cuello aquel pequeño dije el cual era acompañado de una fina cadena

\- es precioso

\- bueno, bueno parece que el ambiente esta un poco sentimental aquí!

\- siempre tienes que arruinar el momento Kisuke

\- hey no te molestes es solo que alguien quiere ver a la novia

\- Capitán Ukitake!

\- hola Kuchiki y felicidades

\- Capitán Kyoraku!

\- antes de que te pongas a pasar lista déjame decirte que somos varios los que vinimos y es que no siempre se casan un capitán y una teniente, ¿verdad?, a menos que mi Nanao quiera…

\- déjese de bromas capitán mejor salgamos

\- pero, pero…

\- no le prestes atención el siempre es así, en fin estoy aquí porque me gustaría tener el honor de acompañar a la novia hasta el altar

\- Capitán…

\- me parece buena idea, es decir era otra de las cosas a las que venia Rukia-chan pero creo que tu capitán es el mas indicado…

\- pues yo no estoy de acuerdo

\- ¿Niisama?!

\- decidió venir después de todo Capitán Kuchiki

\- nunca dije que no lo aria, es mi deber como líder del clan Kuchiki acompañarla hasta el altar

-iio Kisuke!

\- ¿así que al final te saliste con la tuya Yoruichi-san?

\- aunque lo disfrace como responsabilidad se que en verdad quería estar presente, solo necesitábamos darle un motivo

_POV Ichigo_

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, en realidad creo que la mayoría de los presentes nos sorprendimos al ver a Rukia de la mano de Byakuya cuando se dirigían al altar, pude notar que le decía algo y ella solo sonrió y afirmo, me alegra por ella que el este aquí

\- Rukia terminemos con esto, tenemos que volver a casa, dijo en un tono apenas audible

\- ¿volver a casa?..., si!, Niisama

\- veo que decidiste usarlo, luces igual a Hisana aquel día

\- muchas gracias Niisama…

Después de salir de mi estupor pude por fin darme cuenta de algo, ella lucia hermosa, conforme se acercaba a mi pude ver en mi mente todas las cosas que pasamos desde que nos conocimos, momentos extraños, momentos de frustración, momentos de valor, momentos tristes, todos y cada uno de ellos hasta llegar aquí sin planearlo, a los momentos felices

La ceremonia fue tradicional y simple, mi padre fue el que auspicio la ceremonia, no entendí bien porque, solo dijo quera cosa de clanes, mientras esto sea valido esta bien, estuvieron con nosotros las personas que nos acompañaron a lo largo de camino, en realidad no hace falta nada mas, están nuestros amigos, nuestras familias y esta ella…

Cuando al fin fue oficialmente mi esposa, me pude dar cuenta de algo, a partir de este punto en realidad comienza "Mi vida con ella"...

Continuara…

Cap.10 Entre mis brazos

Hola a todo, antes que nada déjenme decirles que estoy muy agradecida porque se tomaron el tiempo para darme su opinión acerca del final del manga, comparto muchas o la mayoría de sus opiniones, en lo que respecta al capitulo del fic antes del final del manga tenia un concepto totalmente diferente para el desarrollo de este, disculpen si el capitulo fue puro amor y cursilería pero después de la Irracional muerte que le dio el Señor Kubo al IchirRuki (aun estoy resentida Kubo!) necesitaba algo que me hiciera sentir que sigue vivo, en verdad el final del manga me dio el bajón muy feo, gracias a todos ustedes tengo la confianza para seguir, mil gracias y no seguiremos leyendo.


	11. Entre mis Brazos

Cap. 10

Entre mis Brazos.

\- Mama… Mama!, vamos despierta!

¿Qué?, escucho a lo lejos una voz, me esta llamando, ¿ a mi?, al abrir los ojos distingo la silueta de una pequeña que esta tirando de mi mano…

\- Mama despierta ha escapado de nuevo!

No logro distinguir su rostro, es porque la luz del sol golpea justo en mis ojos, la pequeña no para de decir "ha escapado de nuevo", entonces con todo y mi confusión atino a decir..

\- ¿Quién ha escapado?

\- vamos no ahí tiempo!, tienes que despertar o lo perderemos!

-OoO-

\- Ichigo!

\- oh has despertado Kurosaki-san, le avisare a la capitana para que venga a verte

\- espera!, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Dónde está Ichigo?

\- esta en el cuartel del escuadrón cuatro y el capitán Kurosaki está por allá, ahora vuelvo

Volteo a la esquina de la habitación donde se encuentra el dormido en un sofá, se ve agotado, parece que apenas y puede mantener los ojos cerrados, no entiendo ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es el día de la ceremonia de matrimonio y después…

\- todo este tiempo ah estado cuidando de ustedes, apenas y sale a cumplir con sus deberes y vuelve, yo sugiero que lo dejemos dormir

Solo asiento con la cabeza incapaz de formular una de las tantas preguntas que pasan ahora por mi mente

\- debes de estar muy confundida, el te explicara mas a detalle luego de que despierte, ¿te parece si revisamos como va todo?

La capitana comienza a revisarme, yo simplemente no puedo terminar de acomodar mis pensamientos, trato de recordar, de encontrar una explicación pero simplemente no puedo, no entiendo…

-Ya casi es tiempo

-¿perdón?, ¿tiempo de que?

\- solo observa

Entonces Ichigo abre los ojos y se incorpora de un salto

\- Rukia!

\- el siempre hace eso, durante el tiempo que esta aquí cada hora exactamente abre los ojos diciendo tu nombre, se incorpora y revisa que todo este bien, ahora dejare que el te explique

El sigue sentado en el sofá con su mirada fija en nosotras es como si aun estuviera dormido, la capitana trata de sacarlo de su trance diciéndole

\- por fin ha despertado capitán Kurosaki, con permiso los dejo solos

Es hasta entonces que el vuelve a la realidad y se acerca muy sorprendido a mi

\- Rukia!

\- ho… ¿hola?

\- ¿hola?!, ¿es todo lo que dirás?, no sabes lo angustiado que estaba enana del mal!

\- en… ¿enana?!,¿Por qué me esta regañando?! Y ¿porque de repente me estas llamando enana de nuevo?!, se supone que soy tu esposa!, el solo sonríe y después…

\- gracias al cielo… por fin abriste los ojos, dice abrazándola

\- ¿Ichigo?

\- temí que no fueras a abrir los ojos de nuevo

\- ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?, ¿y la barrera?, ¿Por qué ya no estoy en mi gigai?,

\- tranquila, te explicare todo pero trata de no asustarte ni te alterarte, se sentó junto a ella y sostuvo su mano… pues sucede que el día de nuestra boda la barrera se desestabilizo y se rompió por completo, no tuvimos mas opción que abandonar el mundo humano ese mismo día, pudimos contener el reiatsu del bebe hasta nuestra llegada aquí, pero para que la absorción de partículas se diera teníamos que retirar tu gigai, fue un proceso muy complicado, Urahara, la capitana Unohana y hasta el loco de Mayuri fueron los que se encargaron del proceso mientras… esto te sorprenderá bastante, mientras Byakuya y yo conteníamos su reiatsu

\- ¿Niisama?

\- aunque a mi ya no me sorprende tanto, después de verlo el dia de la boda contigo del brazo, debo de decir que lo que me sorprendió mas es el poder de nuestro hijo, mira que tener que recibir ayuda de tu hermano fue…

\- oye Ichigo aún no me dices como esta nuestro hijo

\- como te comente es fuerte y estará bien, la que me preocupa ahora eres tu…

\- ¿yo?

\- tu cuerpo esta absorbiendo bien las partículas espirituales pero todas están pasando directo a el, toda tu energía es canalizada en el, es por eso que llevas todo este tiempo dormida

\- ¿todo este tiempo?

\- estuviste inconsciente por tres meses

\- ¿Qué?!

\- ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo enorme que está tu barriga?

\- es… es cierto, cielos estoy enorme, dijo impresionada

\- pensé… pensé que al venir aquí los dos estarían bien

\- Ichigo… ¿te arrepientes de…

\- no, claro que no, no digas eso… es solo que no sé qué más hacer para mantenerlos a salvo

\- entonces déjamelo a mí, a partir de ahora solo déjamelo a mí, tú has hecho suficiente, ¿o es acaso que me crees débil?

\- claro que no!, sé que eres una mujer muy capaz, fuerte y valiente, tu siempre me sacas de mi abismo y me proteges, ahora soy tu esposo y debo ser yo el que los proteja,

\- no hay más que puedas hacer, este es mi cuerpo, y el tiempo que reste para que nuestro hijo nazca resistiré, lo que sea necesario, ven recuéstate a mi lado…

\- pero!

\- es una orden, no es como si fuera de cristal, no nos pasara nada, tienes que descansar te ves fatal

\- eres una esposa un poco peculiar, dijo recostándose junto a ella

\- y tú eres un idiota… pero eres mi idiota

\- no quiero verte sufrir…

\- no sufro, soy feliz, tengo más de lo que alguna vez imagine, ¿sabes? tuve un sueño

\- ¿un sueño?

-una niña estaba de pie frente a mí y me decía "Mama despierta ha escapado de nuevo"

-wow una niña, entonces ¿será niña?

\- eso no podemos saberlo aún, fue solo un sueño, aunque eso fue lo que me hizo despertar

\- ¿y quién quería escapar?

\- no lo sé, solo repetía eso una y otra vez, antes de despertar la pequeña dijo "tienes que despertar o lo perderemos", fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos, oye Ichigo ¿no serias tú el que quería escapar verdad?!

\- ¿eh?! , claro que no, ¿Por qué lo aria?

\- ¿si no eres tu quien más podría ser?

\- no lo sé, tal vez en el futuro nuestra hija tenga un cachorro

\- aún no sabemos…

\- no es que no quiera un niño, pero sería grandioso si fuera una niña, ¿Rukia has pensado en algún nombre?

\- claro!, estando dormida tuve oportunidad de pensar mucho en ello!

\- está bien entendí el mensaje, bueno pero debe haber un nombre que te guste ¿no?

\- pues…

-OoO-

\- Capitán Hitsugaya ¿esta aquí para ver a la teniente Matsumoto ?

\- en realidad estoy buscando a Kurosaki

\- el Capitán Kurosaki se encuentra en la habitación de su esposa como siempre, ella acaba de despertar

\- vaya él debe estar más tranquilo ahora, no quisiera interrumpirlo pero tenemos una orden del capitán comandante, Capitana ¿sucede algo?

\- es solo que, al parecer se acerca una tormenta, pero adelante puede pasar

\- claro, gracias

-OoO-

\- me gustan esos nombres, ahora solo tendremos que elegir uno, a menos que tengas otro bebe escondido, así no tendríamos que elegir entre uno de los dos…

\- no digas tonterías, dijo golpeando su cabeza

\- Bien Kuchiki!, necesitábamos a alguien que lo hiciera entrar en razón

\- Capitán Hitsugaya!, empujo a Ichigo Fuera de la cama

\- ¿hey por qué me tiras?! , ves lo que provocas Toshiro y ya no es Kuchiki, ahora es Kurosaki aunque le pese a Byakuya

\- Ichigo!

\- ¿qué?, solo digo la verdad, por cierto, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Toshiro?

\- tan insolente como siempre…, como sea nos asignaron una misión

\- ¿nos?, pero Rukia acaba de…

-no te preocupes por mí, tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

\- como Matsumoto no está en condiciones el Capitán Comandante me pidió que te llevara

\- ¿no está en condiciones?, ¿la sucedió algo a la Teni… a Rangiku-san?

\- ella se encuentra bien

\- si se encuentra igual que…

-Kurosaki!, metete en tus asuntos, ¿nos vamos ya?, al parecer viene una tormenta y quiero acabar rápido con esto, te daré detalles en el camino

\- qué carácter, está bien acabemos con esto pronto, Rukia…

\- solo ve, estaremos bien

\- volveré lo antes posible

-OoO-

\- ¿y cuál es misión?

\- hace unos meses antes que ustedes llegaran aquí pasaron una serie de acontecimientos muy extraños, gente del rukongai empezó a desaparecer, después de eso alguien se infiltro en el seireitei se las arregló para llegar hasta el capitán comandante dejándole un mensaje y diciéndole que volvería

\- ¿un mensaje?, ¿Qué mensaje?

\- no lo sé, solo cuatro capitanes incluyendo al capitán comandantes saben sobre lo que el intruso le dijo

\- ¿no es extraño que no lo sepan los demás capitanes?

\- yo también lo pienso así, pero debe haber un motivo para ello

\- ¿entonces que se supone que haremos nosotros?

\- ha empezado a desaparecer gente de seireitei, temen que pase lo mismo que aquella ves, iremos a investigar la zona donde se vio por última vez a los que desaparecieron

-pero qué demonios!, avía por lo menos una docena de shinigamis tirados en el camino, estaban todos muertos

\- Capitán!

\- Izuru ¿Qué está pasando?

\- se han infiltrado personas desconocidas en el seireitei, están destruyendo todo a su paso

-OoO-

\- ¿Nii-sama?

\- me informaron que despertaste, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- estoy bie… ahh

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- no es nada, solo es un pequeño males… ahhh!

\- iré a buscar a alguien

\- estoy aquí veamos que sucede

\- ¿Qué pasa?!

-creo que él bebe viene en camino

\- pero… aun no es tiempo!

\- ¿Kurosaki?

\- me temo que fue enviado a una misión Capitán Kuchiki, Isane llevémosla a la sala de operación

\- si capitana

\- Capitán Kuchiki está enterado de la situación ¿verdad?

\- sí, me ordenaron que viniera a este lugar

\- en un momento sonaran las alarmas y todo será un caos, no puedo pedir ayuda a nadie más, por lo pronto la llevaremos a un lugar donde no se entere de lo que está pasando afuera, dentro de unos minutos el reiatsu de ella disminuirá drásticamente necesitare de…

\- mientras él no esté aquí yo me encargare de protegerla

-OoO-

\- ¿cómo sucedió?, ¿Por qué no han sonado las alarmas?

En ese instante las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, seguidas de un mensaje de alerta por la invasión de los enemigos

\- tenemos que movernos ahí que encontrar a esos…

Una explosión se produjo justo en frente de ellos, al disiparse el polvo pudieron ver la figura de dos sujetos

-ah! Creo que no volvimos a equivocar este no es el lugar hermano

-así parece, tendremos que seguir buscando

\- ¿Quién demonios son?!

\- Kurosaki!

\- ya lo note

\- ve nosotros los detendremos

\- ¿nos detendrán?, no creen que eso es muy engreído de su parte cuando aún no nos han enfrentado

-descuida Toshiro esto no llevara mucho tiempo

-OoO-

\- vamos a comenzar, Kurosaki-san voy a necesitar que pongas todo tu esfuerzo por mantenerte consiente

\- lo… lo are, pero Nii-sam…

\- lo aras bien Rukia

\- capitán Kuchiki su reiatsu debe estar enfocado en su hermana, solo en ella no puede disminuir demasiado porque podríamos quedar a mitad del proceso, yo tratare de controlar el reiatsu del bebe, Isane tú te encargaras del resto

\- si Capitana!

\- es el momento, ahora Kurosaki-san

-ahhhhh

-OoO-

\- Kurosaki debes irte ahora ese reiatsu es!

\- lo sé, lo sé son Rukia y mi hijo

-conque ahí es donde están!

\- ¿qué?

\- vamos hermano es lo que buscábamos

-OoO-

\- vamos solo un poco más, listo ya está aquí, oh santo cielo

\- ¿qué pasa?!,¿algo está mal?

\- ¿Isane?

\- Capitana tiene que ver esto

-¿Qué sucede?!

\- Isane tómala, nada está mal es una bellísima niña

\- ¿entonces qué sucede?

\- Capitán Kuchiki tenemos uno más, pero no sé si pueda resistirlo

-¿uno más?!

\- Kurosaki-san seré sincera, tu cuerpo está muy débil, no sé si puedas resistirlo, en estos momento sus vidas están en riesgo, debes tomar una decisión la vida de…

\- mi hijo!

-Rukia!

\- no tiene ni que decirlo, sálvelo, salve a mi hijo!

\- entonces hagamos un esfuerzo más, Capitán Kuchiki cuento con usted

\- hagámoslo

-OoO-

\- ¿no irán a ningún lado?, ¿a qué te refieres con que es lo que buscaban?!

\- no tenemos por qué darles explicaciones

Los dos sujetos desaparecieron, al mismo tiempo varias explosiones aparecieron por el seireitei

-vienen de los alrededores del cuartel cuatro

-Rukia!

-OoO-

\- lo hiciste muy bien, ahora los dos están aquí

POV Rukia

Estoy muy débil, no me quedan fuerzas pero algo me impide que pierda el conocimiento, la Capitán Unohana puso en mis brazos a mi pequeña niña, después aquella inesperada sorpresa, un niño, no lo puedo creer todo esto es tan irreal

\- por fin, por fin están entre mis brazos

-Shire Sembonzakura!

Continuara…

Cap. 11 El Sol Y la Luna

Adelanto:

Cuando la tarde caiga la tormenta arrastrara a las profundidades al sol, solo la luna tendrá el poder para detener la tormenta y elevar nuevamente al sol

(Nota: El adelanto esta vasado en el poema original del señor Kubo "La lluvia arrastra al sol negro hacia abajo, pero la lluvia se seca por la luna blanca", tengo razones para hacerlo diferente, pronto lo sabrán)

Hola a todos, en verdad pretendía que este fuera el capítulo final, pero ya lo hice muy largo y prefiero terminarlo en el siguiente para que esto no se vuelva tedioso, bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, saludos a todos.


	12. El Sol y La Luna

Cap. 11

El Sol y La Luna.

\- Shire Sembonzakura!

Una gran explosión sucedió frente a nuestros ojos, ¿Qué esta sucediendo? nii-sama…

\- Hoero Zabimaru!

\- Renji llévatelos de aquí enseguida

\- si capitán!

\- y Renji… protégelos con tu vida

\- hasta mi último aliento!

No entiendo nada, no termino de asimilar lo que sucede, solo puedo aferrarme a mi bebes, entonces Renji me toma en sus brazos alejándonos del lugar

-¿Renji que sucede?, ¿Qué esta…?

\- tonta no hables, tienes muy poco reiatsu, ¿es que acaso quieres morir?

\- ¿A dónde… me llevas?

\- te dije que cerraras la boca, si no lo haces por mi hazlo por ellos, van a necesitarte

 **-OoO -**

\- parece que llego primero que nosotros, piensa que sola podrá arreglar su desastre

\- la shinigami se aleja del lugar

\- adelante, ve tras ellos yo detendré al shinigami bajito y al de cabellos naranjas

\- terminemos con esto pronto y volvamos a inframundo

 **-OoO -**

\- así que ustedes son los sujetos de los que hablaba el capitán comandante

\- mi asunto no es con ustedes shinigamis, no hagan esto más complicado y muévanse!

\- Capitán Kuchiki

\- búsquela, yo me encargare de esta situación

\- entonces lo dejo en sus manos

\- con que también está aquí, ya me encargare después, deja que me presente, mi nombre es Nona la primera de *las tres parcas, la hiladora

 **-OoO -**

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Shinigami, ¿Dónde dejaste al bajito?

\- fuera de mi camino!

\- me temo que eso no será posible

\- ¿Quién eres y que buscan tu y ese otro sujeto aquí?

\- pero que descortés, no somos sujetos, responder a tu pregunta solo para aclararte el panorama

-Kurosaki!

\- oh!, el bajito ha llegado

\- hitsugaya toushiro ese es mi nombre!

\- qué carácter, bueno dejen que me presente, soy Decima, segunda de *las tres parcas, la que rige el destino

 **-OoO -**

\- por el momento aquí estarán a salvo, toma esto…

\- Sode no shirayuki!, ¿pero cómo?...

\- te advierto que solo la usaras de ser muy necesario, mientras yo respire no gastaras ni una pisca de tu reiatsu ¿entendiste?!

\- ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que está pasando?, no entiendo nada…

\- quisiera poder decírtelo, pero ni yo mismo sé que sucede, solo te pudo decir que el capitán me encargo desde hace un tiempo que estuviera muy al pendiente de ti si él o Ichigo no estaban, me dijo que algo grande se acercaba pero no me dijo que

 **-OoO -**

\- las tres parcas!

\- sé que nos conoces Kuchiki Byakuya ya que nuestro trabajo, despues de todo esta ligado con el de los shinigamis, solo que nosotros regimos la vida antes de la muerte

 **-OoO -**

\- con que aquí se escondían

\- no sé quién demonios eres pero no dejare que te acerques a ellos

\- no me hagas reír

De sus túnicas saco unas enormes tijeras, las cuales dividió para formar dos espadas

 **-OoO -**

\- controlamos el destino de la vida de cada ser, desde su nacimiento, su paso por el mundo, hasta su muerte

\- eso lo sé de sobra, también sé que ustedes nunca vienen aquí porque eso afectaría el balanza de los mundos

\- exacto pero ustedes traicioneros shinigamis se atrevieron a desafiarnos al traer a esos seres a este mundo

\- ¿de qué demonios hablas?!

\- así que aún no te lo han dicho, ¿crees que estas aquí porque realmente querían ayudarte?, ¿crees que estas aquí porque ellos realmente te consideran especial?

\- no lo escuches Kurosaki!, trata de confundirnos

\- estos sucios shinigamis se atrevieron a querer mover los hilos del destino porque creyeron que así tendrían controlado el poder que Kurosaki Rukia guardaba en su vientre, todo empezó por…

 **-OoO -**

\- Renji!

\- Rukia… huye de aquí, yo…

\- pero que dices, estas casi muerto, da gracias que no ere tú el que me interesa, se aproximó a Rukia y sus hijos

\- no… dejare que los toques!

\- tan solo mírate, eres patética, tú también estas muriendo, no hay nada que puedas hacer por ellos, en todo caso fue un error el que ellos nacieran

\- ¿un error?...

\- veo que aún no sabes porque estamos mis hermanas y yo aquí, bueno estas a punto de morir así que seré considera contigo, como lo mencione por un erro… del destino puede decirse…

 **-OoO -**

\- o mejor dicho, por un error de Nona la primer parca, las almas de dioses que no debían rencarnar terminaron saliendo de nuestro control…

 **-OoO -**

\- las rencarnaciones de **Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi

\- El sol y La luna

\- exacto!, veo que me estas comprendiendo…

 **-OoO -**

\- ¿y que tiene que ver eso con Rukia y mi Hijo?

\- solo piénsalo, El Sol y La Luna, ¿te suena a algo?

 **_ Flashback_**

\- ¿Rukia has pensado en algún nombre?

\- claro!, estando dormida tuve oportunidad de pensar mucho en ello!

\- está bien entendí el mensaje, bueno pero debe haber un nombre que te guste ¿no?

\- pues… tal vez, pero porque no me das alguna idea tu

\- Mitsuki… me gusta ese nombre

\- suena lindo pero… tiene algún significado en especial

\- Mitsuki significa bella luna, y bueno ahí una mujer tan bella como la luna…, con la que ahora estoy casado y formare una familia, me gustaría que este ser, dijo tocando su vientre, sea tan bello o más que esa hermosa luna, y también el recuerdo constante de lo afortunado que soy de tenerla en mi vida

\- baka!, dio un ligero golpe en su frente, ¿porque hablas de mí en tercera persona?, el solo sonrió

\- es tu turno, ¿Cuál nombre tienes en mente?

\- mmmh Yuhi…

\- Y bien, ¿Qué significa?

\- pues veras, hacer tiempo conocí a un tipo raro de cabellos naranja…

\- oye!

\- espera aun no termino, este sujeto puso mi mundo de cabeza, y me metí en muchos problemas por él, pero sabes… no me arrepiento de haberle conocido… cuando iban a ejecutarme, mientras estuve encerrada en aquella celda podía ver el atardecer por una pequeña venta, avía un punto en el que el sol reflejaba una tenue luz naranja que me recordaba su estúpido cabello naranja y me hacía pensar, "espero que él esté vivo, que siga adelante y olvide todo lo sucedido"… Yuhi significa… "el sol del atardecer", ese mismo sol que me hacía recordar a el baka con el que ahora estoy casada

\- Yuhi y Mitsuki… me gustan esos nombres, ahora solo tendremos que elegir uno, a menos que tengas otro bebe escondido, asi no tendríamos que elegir entre uno de los dos…

 **_ Flashback_**

\- que tú y esa shinigami eligieran esos nombres fue realmente irónico

\- en todo caso…

\- es posible que ahora estés pensando "tendrían que ser dos seres para que eso ocurriera", aah ya lo sé, estas tan concentrado en llegar hasta donde están que aún no lo has notado ¿verdad?

\- ¿de qué demonios hablas?!

\- bueno en todo caso, Morta ya llego hasta ellos, solo es cuestión de tiempo asi que te lo diré… esta tarde Kurosaki Rukia dio a luz a un varón y una hembra, asi que eso de tener otro bebe escondido no era del todo mentira

\- Kurosaki largo de aquí, yo me encargare!

\- otra vez con lo mismo, no estás en condiciones de decir eso

 **-OoO -**

\- son mis hijos y ni tu ni nadie les hará daño!, Mae…

\- NO!, Rukia Sama si lo hace morirá!

\- no importa debo resistir hasta que él llegue aquí… por favor Sode no shirayuki comparte una última ves tu poder conmigo… ayúdame a salvar a mis hijos…

\- de acuerdo, por favor resista Rukia sama

\- él está cerca, tengo que resistir hasta entonces, Tsugi no mai… Hakuren!

\- creo que te lo dije, es inútil, después de todo, ¿Quién le puede ganar a la muerte?

\- ¿la… muerte?

\- ya veo nunca te dije mi nombre, Yo soy Morta, la tercera de las tres parcas, la inflexible, y esto aquí para tomar la vida de eso dos seres

\- san no mai…shirafune

La espada penetro el pecho de su enemiga, pero para su sorpresa, ella solo esbozo una sonrisa, la tomo por el cuello y la arrojo por los cielos

\- basta de juegos!, me estoy cansando de esta patética actitud!

Estaba a punto de golpear contra el suelo, ya no podía seguir, dio todo de si, ¿acaso iba a morir?

-Ichigo…

Es extraño aún seguía consiente, su cuerpo aun no impactaba contra el suelo, estaba siendo sostenida por alguien

\- siento haberme tardado, pero ya estoy aquí, ahora solo quédate con ellos

\- Ichigo… cuida de ellos…

\- no hables, no te esfuerces!

\- no dejes que los toque… ahora tu tendrás que cuidarlos…

\- los dos cuidaremos de ellos!

\- son hermosos… ¿no lo crees?

\- lo son, despues de todo sí escondías a otro bebe, lagrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas

\- ya no tendremos que elegir un nombre… ¿porque lloras… idiota?

\- es porque estoy feliz de que ellos estén aquí, de que tu estés aquí

\- Ichigo… sabía que vendrías…

\- espera! Mírame! Rukia quédate!, quédate conmigo, quédate con nosotros!

\- demonios!, como no lo vi antes, un sacrificio, ahora ellos serán intocable para mí,

\- cierra la boca! No quiero escucharte! Bankai!

No tiene caso nunca lograras matarme, puede que esto no estuviera contemplado, pero el destino, es el destino y ni el sacrificio de esa mujer podrá detener lo que les espera… por ultimo shinigami…

"cuando la tarde caiga la tormenta arrastrara a las profundidades al sol, solo la luna tendrá el poder para detener la tormenta y elevar nuevamente al sol"

\- esta profecía regirá la vida de estos seres

\- te dije que cerraras la boca!

Antes que su ataque lograra atacarle desapareció, al igual que sus hermanas, se esfumaron, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero si paso…un sacrificio… dar vida y dar la vida por los que amas

\- Rukia resiste!, sabes que yo no puedo… que yo no podre lograrlo sin ti!

\- claro que lo aras… los tendrás a ellos de ahora en adelante, tienes que protegerlos

\- los dos lo aremos!

\- Ichigo… Te Amo…

\- no!, no!, demonios no me hagas esto! Rukiaaaaaaa!

 **-POV Yuhi-**

Dicen que puedes vivir una vida en una mirada…

Y es verdad, lo experimentado en los ojos de mi padre, cuando habla de mi madre en sus ojos puedes ver… puedes sentir… puedes vivir el momento que te está narrando, es por eso que me encanta escucharlo hablar de ella, él dice que soy muy parecida a mi madre, que tengo la misma mirada decidida que ella cuando me propongo algo, que siempre quiero proteger a otros antes que a mí, que mi padre diga eso me alegra, pero… Mtsuki, él es más parecido a ella, su cabello, sus ojos… en fin yo no sé cómo era mi madre en ese entonces pero…

\- demonios!, volvió a escapar!

\- Papa… Papa!, vamos despierta!

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede?, al abrir los ojos distingo la silueta de una pequeña que esta tirando de mi mano…

-¿Qué sucede?

\- Papa despierta ha escapado de nuevo!

No logro distinguir su rostro, es porque la luz del sol golpea justo en mis ojos, Yuhi no para de decir "ha escapado de nuevo", entonces con todo y mi confusión atino a decir…

\- ¿Quién ha escapado?

\- vamos no hay tiempo!, tienes que despertar o lo perderemos!

\- ¿Mitsuki de nuevo?

\- Así es anda aún está cerca

 **-POV Ichigo-**

Yuhi es tan parecida a Rukia, puede que no en la física, se parezca más a mí, heredo mi color de cabello es por eso que lleva ese nombre, de Rukia heredo su mirada, su decisión, su fortaleza, su carácter!, siempre protege a Mitsuki, el cual en apariencia física es completamente parecido a Rukia, pero solo en ese aspecto, Yuhi dice que el tan terco como yo, y es por eso que siempre intenta escapar al mundo humano, aún no sabemos por qué lo hace

\- demonios porque nunca obedece, la última ocasión casi es aplastado por un hollow de no ser por el abuelo lo hubieran hecho papilla

\- ya cruzo no ahí nada que podamos hacer, tendremos que esperar a que lo traiga de regreso

\- papa yo puedo ir tras el!

\- no lo agás estará bien

-horas después-

\- papa! Ya están de regreso!

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra tu padre?

\- aquí estoy

\- demonio Ichigo no te puedo dejar a cargo de los niños porque siempre pasan cosas como esta!

\- solo me quede dormido un momento y el escapo

\- ¿no tienes algo que decir a tu padre y a tu hermana?

\- lo siento papa, pero…

\- nada de peros nos meterás en un problema por tu juegos Mitsuki!

\- Yuhi no peles con tu hermano

\- pero mama…

\- nada de peros, solo vayan a la academia sin hacer un escándalo de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

\- si mama, dijeron al unísono, y se retiraron dejando a Ichigo y Rukia solos

\- ¿a donde fue esta ves?

\- aun no logramos averígualo, lo seguimos de cerca por unos minutos y desapareció, sus habilidades son abrumadoras

\- Y en realidad lo son, tanto que gracias a el sigues con vida

\- ¿es por eso que es tu consentido?

\- ¿consentido?, claro que no yo nunca haría diferencia de él y Yuhi

\- no digo que tengas un preferido, solo digo que los tienes muy consentidos

\- ¿y cómo fue que lo encontraste?

\- ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, apareció dormido en el armario de tu vieja habitación

\- él es realmente extraño

\- y terco igual que su padre!

\- ¿estas molesta conmigo?, dijo tomándola por la cintura y besando su mejilla

\- lo esto y ni pienses que esta vez me convencerás

\- yo solo pensaba que por el momento estoy libre, la beso en la frente, los niños no están aquí, la beso en los labios, y hace días que tú y yo…

\- basta!, estamos en tu oficina!

\- ¿entonces si vamos a nuestra habitación?

\- dije que basta!, alguien puede entrar, además tenemos una reunión de capitanes

\- Capitán voy a entrar!

\- adelante Fubuki

\- lo ves te lo dije!, dijo soltándose de los brazos de Ichigo

\- Buenas tardes Capitán Kurosaki, Capitana

\- nada de Capitán Kurosaki!, ya te dije que me llames Ichigo, eres mi teniente y me incomoda que me hables tan formal

\- lo siento Capitán Kurosaki pero no puedo hacer eso

\- tan recto y formal como tu padre, pero qué más da, ¿necesitas algo?

\- solo vengo a informarle que la junta de Capitanes está por comenzar

\- ok, ok, parece que todos quieren que vaya a la bendita junta, puedes retirarte en un momento estaremos allá

\- con su permiso

\- ¿Y en que estábamos?, la tomo de nuevo por la cintura

\- te golpeare si continuas con esto!

\- eso suena tan tentador

\- Ichigo eres un idiota!

\- pero soy tu idiota, los recuerdas

\- en marcha o nunca terminaras con esto

\- ¿Rukia?!

\- ¿y ahora que sucede?

\- Gracias por vivir…Te Amo!

\- Idiota… yo también Te Amo

Puede que parezca infantil, puede que suene cursi, pero estos momentos a su lado me hacen sentir vivo, me hacen recordar lo afortunado que soy de tenerla a ella y nuestros hijos en mi vida, puede que en el futuro se cumpla la profecía que esos sujetos nos dejaron, pero siempre estaré aquí para protegerlos de cualquiera que quiera dañarlos, puede que esto haya comenzado con un error… pero sin duda alguna fue "El mejor error".

 **El Sol y La Luna**

 **Fin.**

* Las tres parcas: son las diosas del destino. Son tres hermanas hilanderas que personifican el nacimiento, la vida y la muerte.

 **Nona** , "la que hila": la más joven, era la primera de las tres Parcas. Ella presidía el momento del nacimiento y el del destino, llevando el ovillo de lana e hilando las hebras de la vida con su rueca, decidiendo el momento del nacimiento de una persona. Se la representaba con una rueca.

 **Décima** , "la que asigna el destino": la segunda en edad, enrollaba el hilo en un carrete, dirigiendo el curso de la vida y determina el futuro de los seres. Ella es quien decidía el largo del hilo de cada una de las vidas. Su atributo era una pluma o un mundo.

 **Morta** , "la inflexible": la mayor y la propia Parca, en el sentido estricto del término como lo conocemos hoy. Ella era la responsable de tomar del carrete el hilo de la vida y cortarlo con sus tijeras de oro, determinando el momento de la muerte de los seres

**Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi.

 **Amaterasu:** El Kojiki la describe como la Megami de la que emana toda la luz, y en numerosas ocasiones se hace alusión a ella como la Megami del sol por la calidez y la compasión por aquellos que la adoran.

 **Tsukuyomi:** era el segundo de los "tres hijos nobles", nacidos cuando Izanagi, el dios que creó la primera tierra, Tsukuyomi ascendió a los cielos mediante la escalera celestial, donde vivió con su hermana, Amaterasu, hasta que éste mató a Uke Mochi, la diosa de la comida, desde entonces, Amaterasu se enfadó tanto que aseguró que nunca volvería a ver a Tsukuyomi, y se movía de un lado al otro del cielo evitando al dios. Por esta razón la luna y el sol nunca se encuentran.

Autora:

Hola chicos y chicas hoy 6 de noviembre de 2016 a las 2:47 a.m. termino de escribir "El Mejor Error", primero quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguieron a lo largo de este fic, a todos los que amablemente me aconsejaron y me daban ánimo para seguir adelante, los extrañare pero espero encontrarlos en futuros proyectos.

Este último capítulo tal vez sea un poco confuso por muchas razones, pero quiero decir que si encuentran algún cabo suelto es porque tal vez haga un Cross de esta historia con otra que traigo en mente, y de no ser asi are un capitulo opaque para aclarar todas sus dudas, hablando de dudas coméntenme que dudas tienen y con gusto las responderé vía inbox o porque no con un video response, como ustedes gusten, asi que escríbanme, yo estaré por aquí.

P.D 1: creyeron que mataría a Rukia OoO, pues no, que sería de Ichigo y nosotros sin ella.

P.D 2: Señor Kubo aún sigo dolida por el final de mierda, pero le agradezco que creara a tan bellos personajes.

Gracias a Todos.


End file.
